


The Unknown Journey

by Aerith_G_Fair



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aerith & Tifa being best girlfriends, Angst and Drama, Cloud & Tifa's Slow Burn, Crossing Timelines, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, Zack & Aerith type of Fluff, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_G_Fair/pseuds/Aerith_G_Fair
Summary: Zack survives from the Shinra Army. He returns back to Aerith and their love continues. Cloud wakes up with his memories intact and he himself reunites with Tifa. It should be all good right? But the peaceful life Zack wants may have to worked for. And with a "supposed dead" Sephiroth showing himself to Zack and Cloud, it pushes them to a journey across Gaia, and a "borrowed fate" that makes Zack travel across timelines just to make his life, HIS OWN.Will Zack, Aerith, Cloud, Tifa, and the team they build up hold their ground to a force that shouldn't be messed up with?Will Zack be able to solve that mysterious explosion he saw when he was at Midgar Waste?And will he be able to finally settle down?I'll try to update as early as I can. Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy it too!
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Tifa Lockhart, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

### To Midgar

"We drag our asses all this way... and this is the welcome we get."

A smirk forms on his lips as he faces Midgar, before turning around and facing the Shinra army behind him.

 _Sigh..._ "Boy oh boy. The Price of Freedom is steep."

He looks at all the guns, swords & rocket launcher-totting Infantrymen, hand going to the handle on the sword -the Buster sword- behind him, draw it, and brings it to his face. 

He closes his eyes and rests his forehead to the flat of the blade. "Embrace your dreams. And, whatever happens, protect your honor" -he raises his face and open his eyes- "AS SOLDIER!"

He rushes forward, his sword trailing beside him, towards all the weapons aimed at him.

"Come and get it!"

* * *

He swung his sword to his right, getting three Infantryman. He hears guns being readied to fire and he reacts, turns around, shields himself with his sword while moving towards them and swings his sword again, cutting the guns before adjusting his grip and cutting down the gunners. 

"Fire!" 

He heard from his right, and a rocket was fired towards him. He smirked _-predictable-_ placed his sword to his back, ran towards the rocket, much to the surprise of the army, stopped and grabbed the rocket with both arms, used the rocket's thrust to help him turn faster, and released it. A blast wide enough to wipe a number of them came.

This time Infantrymen with swords rushed to him. Their forms are not stable, and this to Zack is laughable to say the least. One look at them and they're not trained enough to pose threat to a SOLDIER like him. He suddenly remember that mission where he met an Infantry general ranting about SOLDIER getting all the glory. 

"You have to better than that boys!" 

He parries every strike, cuts them with every swing he makes, he remembers Sephiroth...

 _"Sephiroth! I trusted you!"_ He forced the thought back. _Not now Zack, Focus!_

 _"Concentrate."_ This time the Sephiroth he knew came up.

"I'm feeling it!"

He raised his sword to the left side of his face, pointing towards his enemies, and slashed each enemy -one strike each- he tries to conserve each ounce of energy he has, he's still far from done.

He tries to guard every bullet he can, not minding those others that scrape the sides of his face, his arms, even legs. He dodges every rocket launched at him, others that he cannot dodge, he slices in half so it won't hinder his advance. His eyes show determination, his mind and body, working on **One** goal: return to Midgar with Cloud in one piece.

 _Cloud._ He remembers his friend.

_"The power of SOLDIER?"_

His the Buster sword glows, and he jumps up. 

"Alright, here comes the big one!"

He brings his sword down and meteorites fell, peppering the battle field with it.

The helicopters, Zack remembered. "How can I reach those things?" They start firing. "Crap, gotta keep moving!" And he did, he continued to hack his way through the hordes of Infantrymen around of him. He's making slow progress, but with him doing all the work, -he hasn't got a good sleep too- he gets more exhausted the more he thinks he's not making a dent on their numbers. And the smell of blood and destruction around him isn't helping either. Rather, it makes it worst. He's starting to feel guilt.

 _"But they won't hesitate to kill us, so MOVE!"_ He thought to himself. 

He felt a presence. That familiar presence of a friend, a brother, a person he looked up too. _Angeal._

 _"What is your dream Zack?"_ He's right there, arms crossed over his chest. It's years since his death, but Zack still remembers him like it was just yesterday. 

_"Angeal!"_ He ran up, leaves the sword behind and hugs his mentor. _"You're real._ _I_ _can't believe this!"_ Tears starting to form in his eyes.

He patted Zack's back, before slowly removing himself from the hug. He held Zack's shoulder and looked straight to his eyes. _"What is your dream Zack, answer me. Is it still to be_ _a_ _hero?"_

Zack didn't ponder. He's tired of the hero dream, because somehow now, he feels that he's doing it. A hero for Cloud. That's enough for him. 

_"My dreams are to get myself and Cloud to safety. And return to the girl_ _I_ _accidentally left behind even after all those promises_ _I made to her. Those are my dreams Angeal."_ Zack replied, with conviction in his voice. 

Angeal released Zack and smiled. _"You've really matured Zack. I'm happy that you still have dreams and Honor, just like_ _I taught you. I'm proud of you Zack, very proud to mentor someone_ _like you."_

Zack smiled, and as Angeal turned around to leave he left this words: _"Keep embracing your dreams Zack. Protect your Honor and most of all: Protect the people close to your heart."_

" _I will Angeal. I will. Thank you."_ And he's back to reality.

"How much more of you do I have to kill! Just disappear already!" He shouts at them, he's whole body trying to hold out. 

_Aerith..._ He remembers her face, her sunny smile. He's not sure if the image of Aerith in his head is still the same, probably different. _"Is she still wearing the ribbon? Is she wearing pink now? Is she still waiting even after that 'final' letter?"_

_"I'd like to spend more time with you."_

And with those words, he clears out all of the thoughts fogging his mind. He pushed himself to his limit, resolute to come back to **H** **er** , the one place other than Gongaga that he considers his home.

* * *

"Wait, was that all of them?"

He defeated all of them -helicopters and all- and he's there, standing amidst all of his enemies, his sword helping him balance. He looks at his left, not at the rock, but behind it. That place; where his Mako-poisoned-friend sits; hidden and safe.

"Hey Cloud, you see that?" Half-bragging and half-hoping that his friend really did. He's just two steps away from where he stood when he's thrown forward by a blast.

He looks up, forcing himself to focus and process what he's seeing; **Midgar exploding** , but after the blast, strangely, Midgar is fine. He stands up, the showers from the explosion somehow giving him strength, then return his sword to his back.

He looks up at the sky and immediately _her_ name -his lifeline- is at his lips. 

"Aerith, please be safe..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm figuring stuff out yet. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

### Turks to the Rescue!

Reno and Rude saw the slaughter: the smoke from crashed Shinra helicopter, the countless bodies of Shinra Infantryman. And from the sight of it, it almost made Reno vomit and Rude, want to look the other way.

"MAN! Don't tell me Zack did this all by himself! Look at their numbers! Even the Shinra helis didn't stand a chance!" Reno exclaimed with his face showing both awe and disbelief.

"Zack just did a number on Shinra Rude! Damn!" The red-head added further.

"He's far too reckless for his own good. This is an 'all or nothing' for him. We better hurry, who knows what Shinra will do next." A little worry showing on Rude's face. 

And with less visibility because of the sudden rain, only relying on the front light of the helicopter, they will need further effort to find two person on the run.

* * *

The duo didn't really get to be close with Zack. They just knew him as a student of SOLDIER 1st class Angeal Hewley. Another is from Tseng during the time where Zack went to Banora, before Shinra bombed it. They met Zack personally during the attack on Shinra by the Genesis copies. They only saw Zack more during his times with Aerith. And much to the Turks' -and SOLDIER's- surprise, Aerith got into a relationship with Zack.

Now Tseng has ordered Cissnei, Reno & Rude to move out and perform a rescue mission. Though questioning Tseng's judgement at the time, the duo complied without another word. They split up as planned, hoping that what they are doing will have results: **GOOD** results, if they can help it.

* * *

Even in the rain, they finally saw them - just as Cissnei described the run-aways: both in SOLDIER 1st class uniforms, the unmistakable big sword behind the guy on the right reflecting the light.

Reno turned the communicator on and spoke:

"Targets found. We'll begin rescue. Yo, Cissnei! We're at point 100, over."

Cissnei sighed a breath of relief, while also calming her heart. _"Finally, they're found..."_ She answered back:

"Alright. What's their status?"

"Rude is going to try and get them. Zack is okay, that blond boy however, is not. Also, Zack just **slaughtered** the Shinra army sent to stop him!" Reno answered back.

" ** _WHAT?!_** He did _**WHAT?!**_ That guy is just reckless! Ugh!" She pinched the bridge of her nose before continuing, "Anyways, be subtle. Zack's probably on edge. I'll just go report this first to-"

"Who? Zack's parents?" Reno cuts off.

"Yes. Tell that to Tseng too. At least give Zack's parents some good news about their son." Cissnei replied as a matter-of-fact.

"We'll do as ordered. If you're going to visit this two later, you know where to go. And don't worry, I'll be 'subtle'. We're going." Rude said.

"Ok. Over and out." Cissnei signed off an flew to the place only she knows.

* * *

Zack heard the approaching helicopter.

"Reinforcements? _tsk._ Let me off the hook already!" He turned around, shielded his eyes from the light and followed the aircraft with his eyes.

 _"I'll be back to Aerith, and none of you can stop it."_ He eased Cloud to sit down beside him, and drew his sword again, readies himself for another fight for their lives.

The helicopter turned around and landed a few feet in front of them and the door on it's side opened to show a bald guy in black suit, go down, raising his hands in the air as a sign of not being there to harm the two of them.

"Rude? Then Reno is with you? What do you want?" He doesn't lower his guard. 

"Tseng's orders Zack. Me, Reno, and Cissnei are sent out to rescue you. We won't surrender you to Shinra. Trust us on that." Rude still raising his hands in surrender, while speaking in his most sincere and honest tone.

"Tseng..." He calms at the name of a friend. He lifts Cloud, slings the blond's right arm over his shoulder with a grunt and asks: "How's Aerith?" Just thinking about the name gives Zack a pang of guilt that makes his heart ache. Saying it, makes him **HOPE** that she's still waiting for him.

"Aerith is fine Zack. She's still selling flowers. Still waiting, from that look we see from her." Rude is now helping Zack with carrying Cloud to the helicopter waiting for them. And as he did, he looked at Zack, with eyes filled with desperate hope that all that he heard is true.

"We'll allow you to see her. But first take care of yourself." Rude helping them strap on as he reassures Zack. "And you reek, no offense. Bath is what you need right now." 

"Yeah, what Rude said, the smell of blood reaches even to here." Reno turns his face around to look at the two people they rescued. "Yo. You look awful Zack."

"Please, enough about me... Where are you taking us anyway?" He spoke through the communicator on his head.

"Just sit tight Zack. We'll bring you two run-aways to a secure place." Reno replied, and they flew off.

 _"Bath, food, and sleep. Damn, I need those right now."_ And with that Zack, relaxed, finally they are safe and on the way to recovery.

* * *

They heard the helicopter landing, and a woman with raven-colored hair came out of the house, along with a man with a somehow-graying hair. They walked to meet the girl that came out of the helicopter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fair, I just--" 

Linda Fair, Zack's mother, cuts Cissnei off. 

"Come inside Cissnei, we'll talk inside where it's more comfortable."

Adrian Fair, Zack's father, walked to the side of Cissnei that is unoccupied and gently pushed the girl to walk with them to their house. 

When all of them are seated, hot tea cupped between their hands, Cissnei sighed and started to talk. 

"Zack is safe now. He's now in our care as we speak. We'll let him call you once he's secured enough. Right now, he can't because Shinra can track his phone."

Linda and Adrian breathe a sigh of relief at the news. All their worry disappeared now that Zack is safe. They looked at each other, then to Cissnei, and moved around the table to hug the girl. 

Cissnei isn't used to affection of this level. But still, her body welcomed it. She closed her eyes and relaxed under their warm hug; after all, they are the only people that considered her as a part of a family during her stay. 

"I should leave Mrs. Linda, Mr. Adrian. I still plan to look at Zack's condition."

She stood up, straightened her suit, and smiled at the couple. 

"Rest assured, we'll keep Zack safe. You can trust that on us."

Linda reached Cissnei's hands and gave it a squeeze. She smiled while she say:

"Thank you so much Cissnei. Thank you for being a good friend to Zack. We really, _really_ , appreciate your efforts for making our boy safe, and rescuing him."

A chuckle escaped Cissnei.

"You don't have to thank me too much. Thankfully Zack somehow impacted some of my co-workers that they agreed to the rescue. But still, you're welcome. And I'm happy that the two of you are now relieved."

Adrian reached for Cissnei's shoulder smiled and spoke:

"We are really relieved. And don't undermine the effort you did. Without it, who knows what's going to happen to that blockhead of a son of ours."

The couple released Cissnei and allowed her to go back to Midgar. Cissnei can't remove the smile that's on her lips as she started the helicopter and flew back to Midgar. 

_"Sigh... Zack's family is just too much sometimes."_ She chuckled at the thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely readers. I'm trying to create different scenarios. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have time, please re read this chapter. Just finished it today. Hope you liked it!

### Recovery and Letters

Tseng is at his office, looking out to Midgar. He's pondering if the three had already found Zack. Zack Fair. The guy that trusts a Turk of all people. How can someone put that much trust to a person he barely even knows? He remembers their last conversation:

_"Don't worry about Aerith. Protecting her is also a part of surveillance duty."_

_"You're the only one, I can depend on."_ **Depend** **on.** A Turk, dependable. Who would've thought? 

He turns around and looks at his table. It sits there, a case with a clear cover with the "SEALED" sign over it. He picks it up and looks at it with questioning eyes. Over the years the letters inside it kept increasing, and when she always gives them, her eyes show HOPE that he will send it to the person she wrote it to. He sat down, still looking at the case, a sigh escaping his lips. 

_"I have letters for Zack. 88 of them."_ Aerith Gainsborough. Even she trust Tseng too to send those letters to her Zack. Two people, trusting a Turk. 

He leans to his left and rested his face on his fist. "Those two are maybe really made for each other. Gives you all the trust they can give." He slowly shakes his head at the thing he said. 

The door opened, and a blond woman in suit walked in, sat a chair around the table in front of Tseng's own and asked: "Have the three reported yet? Your rescue mission went as planned right Tseng?"

Tseng placed the case back on his desk and looked at the woman: "Not yet Elena. I haven't heard anything from them yet."

 _"I do hope that the plan went our way."_ His brain added.

Then a call came. It's Rude. Tseng picked up.

"Mission accomplished Tseng. We have the targets, they're now at the house where they will rest and recover. Cissnei flew to Zack's parents to give them the news." 

"Alright. We'll head over there now." 

He eased up upon hearing the good news. This didn't go unnoticed.

"You're really relieved at the good news. Is Zack really that important?" Elena questioned him.

He straightened his suit, picked up the case 88 letters, and looked at Elena, a smirk on his lips. "To this person," He raised the case of letters, "absolutely **Yes**. And maybe for me too. Who knows?"

He walked past Elena, a surprise on her face on Tseng's answer. She followed and went to their destination.

* * *

Zack and Cloud are in the same room. A room with two beds, a couch and a table. Even spacious enough for Zack to walk around when he's giddy. Reno and Rude sat Cloud on one and Zack sat on the edge of the bed closest to the window. For someone who just fought an army, even Zack is surprised at himself to be this relaxed right away. He rested the Buster sword on the wall closest to his bed.

"Thank you. Really. The bed is amazing. This is where we will stay for the time being?" Zack asked as he looked around the room.

"That's right. You two will stay here, hidden from Shinra. Until your friend is fully recovered." Rude answered as he stood up and faced Zack.

"Get a bath already you two! You both reek! Bathroom is just next door." Reno hands Zack a change of clothes for him and Cloud. "Change into that. We don't know your sizes, so if it's baggy, just live with it for now. And also, just leave those uniforms at the basket in there, we'll burn it after."

"I'm going to have to keep this though." Zack pointed at the jumper that allows him to put the Buster sword at his back.

"Suit yourself." And with that Reno sat at the couch.

Zack helped Cloud back up again, exited the room, and entered the bathroom. A bathtub. What a big help. He sits Cloud first at the toilet. Adjusts the heat of the shower to just the right amount, and turned it off. He removed Cloud's jumper first. "We'll keep this too Cloud. Can't allow you to be defenseless. I'll have to find you a sword and train you too." He said to Cloud. He removed the pouldrons from the jumpers too. He then removed the shirt, the pants and the rest of it, threw all -except the jumper- at the basket leaves the shoes beside the basket and undressed himself after sitting Cloud in the tub.

They returned to their room refreshed, wearing their change of clothes and the flip-flops Reno and Rude left outside the bathroom. Zack laid Cloud on the bed with Reno's help. He then sat on his own bed. Putting the jumpers on the bedside table.

"That bath was really great. Wow. First bath in almost five years. Thanks for the clothes and slippers you two." Zack laughed as he spoke.

"Finally, you two don't reek. The clothes were just right for you two? Nice, great estimation Cissnei." Reno said as he looked at the ceiling.

"Wait, Cissnei picked this for us?" Zack surpirsed that Cissnei somehow knows their measurements.

Reno looked at Zack. "Leave it to a girl to estimate on the sizes of clothes Zack. You're going to have thank Cissnei a lot. She even flew back to who-knows-where just to tell you're parents you're safe. And she's the one that somehow made Tseng order this rescue mission."

 _"Cissnei. You really held out for us huh? Seems like we somehow owe her our life."_ He thought as he looked at Cloud then to the window.

* * *

Tseng and Elena arrived a few hours later. With them are the doctor and nurse that Tseng personally handpicked for the situation. Tseng kept calm despite being happy seeing Zack sit right there on his bed, safe.

"Well look who it is. Zack Fair. For someone who just did a 'fight-or-flight' tactic, you look awfully ok. Glad to have you back." Tseng nods at Zack, a small smile on Tseng's lips.

"Good to see you too Tseng. Thanks for the save. We would've been goners without you. Seems like I'm at the 'Turk's debt list' huh?" Zack replied while eyeing the three other people beside Tseng. "Care to introduce them to me Tseng?"

And Tseng did. He introduced Elena first, gesturing to the blond-haired woman to his right. "This is Elena, our latest member. She joined us a few years ago." 

Elena waves a hand. "I've finally meet you, SOLDIER 1st class Zack Fair. I've read a lot about you. And also, I want to apologize for what happened to you and your friend right there."

"Yeah... Don't apologize. What happened years back is...an accident." Zack remembered the "Nibelheim Incident" as Shinra dubbed it. He shook his head. "Nice to meet you Elena. Great, Cissnei now has another girl she can talk to in the Turks." Zack added with a small smile.

Tseng clears his throat and continues the introduction. "This is Doctor Kyle," gesturing to the black-haired and gray-eyed man to his left. Doctor Kyle's eyes look at Zack's softly. "And this is Nurse Lylia." Tseng gesturing to the girl beside the doctor. Lylia has a brown hair that is tied to a bun at the back of her head, with brown eyes that show determination that sends a positive message to Zack just by looking at them.

"These two will monitor you and Cloud. They are knowledgeable about your friend's status. _**You**_ can trust them Zack." Tseng added because he feels Zack is on edge at seeing another person on lab coats. 

Kyle and Lylia moved and started to check on Cloud's vitals. And with that Zack had the _urge_ , the urge to shove the two away from Cloud. With what happened in Nibelheim, he already had a trauma and _hate_ with people with lab coats. But he fought the urge. _"You can trust them_..." Tseng said. At least Tseng is trustworthy. And Cloud needs all the medical treatment he could get.

Tseng and Elena felt Zack get tensed once Kyle and Lylia started working. They exchanged worried looks before looking at Reno and Rude, who is also mirroring the same expression of worry. 

Kyle turned around to face Zack, put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. A smile on his face. Zack relaxed.

"Cloud is stable, and fighting from the looks of it. He wants to wake up and live. Mako-poisoned people like him have a slim chance of being this stable. He's nearing the stage where he can move on his own. Keep reassuring him. And its thanks to you he's fighting. We estimate that in a month, he'll wake up and slowly regain full body control."

Zack felt a single tear fall as he heard the good news. He reached for the doctor's hand on his shoulder and held fast. "That's some good news Doc. Thanks." 

Lylia moved up beside the doctor and asked: "Shall we start Doc?" Kyle nodded and the two moved out of the room to get the apparatuses needed for Cloud. When they returned, with them are things Zack doesn't really know, but it looks safe. Even the needle. _The needle can help Cloud live._ He thought. After a few minutes, Cloud has a needle in his arm, connected to a dextrose and a finger is enclosed on what looks like a pulse-reader. A patch with a line connecting it to a small monitor is at his chest, monitoring his heartbeat.

The medical duo then turned to Zack, asking him to remove his shirt to check on his body. Much to their surprise, he only has scars, and some burns. They applied a medicine to the burns, and instead, Lylia cooked a meal for Zack. Satisfied, Zack and Lylia returned to the room where Tseng is talking to Kyle while Reno, Elena & Rude are just sitting on the couch, chatting among themselves. Tseng turned and looked at Zack.

"Satisfied on your first real meal in years?" A small laugh escaping his mouth. Kyle also looks amused. The doctor exited the room with Lylia leaving a nod to everyone in that room before closing the door. 

Zack sat on his bed. "Yep, Lylia is a good cook! Three plates! I'm full man!" Zack rubs his stomach.

"You immediately gave Lylia a run for her cooking huh Zack?" Elena added. And to that Zack just laughed.

* * *

Cissnei arrived by nightfall. She entered after knocking and she saw Zack playing cards with Reno and Rude at his bed, Tseng and Elena talking about something at the couch. Everyone looked at her. 

"Welcome back Cissnei!" Zack showing her that _oh so beautiful_ smile of his that somehow made Cissnei's heart skip a beat. She hid the sudden reaction.

"Someone's feeling really at home." She moved towards Cloud, and threads her fingers through his hair. "How is he?" She looked at Zack.

"Fine. The doctor said that Cloud is stable, and that he's lucky. He also adds that Cloud at most will be back to his old self in a month." Zack replied.

"Then that's great to hear." He looks at the two patients. "Seems like I'm right at the measurements. Fits the two of you just right." A small smile on her lips.

"Wait, what Reno said is true? You picked all of this for us?" Zack can just rub the back of his neck. And what he received are small laughter from the five Turks in the room.

Tseng stood up, and in response Reno and Rude picked up all the cards in Zack's bed. Tseng sat on the edge and a hush fell on the room. "Got a question for me Zack? I know you have." He said, looking straight to Zack's eyes.

He caught the hint. He wants to know how _she's_ doing. "How's Aerith? Is she alright? You're still protecting her right? You promised Tseng, and I held on to that."

Tseng sighed and Cissnei sat at the edge of Cloud's bed. Everyone looked at Zack and then to Tseng. "She's doing fine Zack. Selling flowers, being close to everyone in Sector 5. We're still keeping an eye on her. But now, Shinra has other plans. They want Aerith's assistance on something. As you know Aerith is special."

Zack cut him off. "She didn't help Shinra right?" Worry in his face. He continued. "I don't care if Aerith is an Ancient or something. I don't like the idea of Shinra touching her. They'll have to kill me first before they can touch even a strand of her hair." Zack's eyes seem to glow with _hate_. Tseng doesn't like that look on Zack. 

Tseng raised a hand to make Zack allow him to speak. "Aerith didn't help Shinra. And it makes it easier to know that you know Aerith is an Ancient; the last one. We don't know the whole thing they want with Aerith, but if they get tired of waiting, we," he gestured towards the other Turks, "may have to force her to come to Shinra and cooperate."

Zack's eyes widened at what he heard, _the Turks, going to help Shinra?!_ He rested his face in both his hands and let out a grunt. He stood up, and looked at all of them -one by one- and said: "Then I'll have no choice to treat each of you as an enemy. I _will not_ have second thoughts of pointing my sword to you. Let me say it again: **You will go through me, before you can touch Aerith.** " His blue eyes glowing.

Fighting a SOLDIER 1st class isn't in the Turk's to-do-list, especially Zack. They know that none of them can stand up to someone so resolute to protect a loved one. Zack just demonstrated this hours ago. And with that look in Zack's eyes, they know that he's not kidding. _He can and will kill to keep Aerith safe._ Tseng stood up and reached for Zack's shoulder, tried to push him down to sit, luckily, Zack let himself be sitted, but still his eyes are giving Tseng that _piercing gaze_ that gives him the chills.

"We hope that it really doesn't get to that. We don't like to harm Aerith too." Tseng removed his hand on Zack's shoulder, "We're trying to find a way Zack, to prevent that." His face showing care. He doesn't try to hold the emotion down, because somehow, he feels that Zack will see right through if he does hide it.

Zack's gaze softened at the look on Tseng's face. It's a genuine emotion -he's showing care- towards Aerith. "I'll try to think of ways too Tseng. Let's help each other to keep Aerith out of Shinra's reach, yeah?" He reached for Tseng's hand and enveloped it on both of his.

Tseng just lets out a small laugh through his fist and looks at Zack: "We will Zack, we will. Together, since you're insistent."

And with that Tseng removed his hands from Zack's and pulls out the case of letters from under his coat. He gave it Zack. "I think these letters deserves to be read by the one they are sent for."

Zack took the case with trembling hands. It's filled with letters, with his name in front of it. "Is this...?"

"Yes, 88 of them Zack. Aerith's letters to you in those years that you're in the lab. I'm sorry that--"

Zack stood up and gave Tseng a tight hug. "Thank you Tseng." He's sobbing on Tseng's shoulder. "Thank you... So much..."

Everyone is surprised at what Zack did. And Tseng, however surprised he may be at that moment, slowly raised an arm an patted Zack at the back. "You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elena showed up earlier in my story. And I'm not sorry. She needs more screen time.  
> And I'm not also familiar with hospital things. And for that, Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

### Aerith, Kunsel, and Cissnei 

Before leaving for the night, Tseng told Zack that he will be guarded by Reno, Rude, Elena, and Cissnei for the purpose that he won't go and run to Aerith upon getting the urge. He also told Zack that at most, the "guarding" will last for a week, time enough that Zack's in shape to finally see Aerith.

"You wouldn't like Aerith seeing you not looking your best, right?" Elena added, and Zack agreed.

 _"Only my best for Aerith."_ He thought.

Cissnei shouldered all the night shifts in watching over the patients. The others didn't complain. Then the rest left, leaving Cissnei, Doctor Kyle, Nurse Lylia, Zack & Cloud in the house. Cissnei stayed on the couch and at that, Zack and Cissnei tried to get some sleep.

A few hours had passed and Cissnei started speaking.

"Zack, you still awake?" She rose up. "I should be keeping watch but, I feel like sleeping, thanks to all that's happened today."

Zack sat up, adjusted his pillow to lean on the headboard of his bed and leaned back at it.

"Well, I can't somehow get my sleep thanks to a certain someone staring at me." A small smirk lining his lips.

Cissnei felt her cheeks blush from Zack's expression. Zack has that effect on girls -if you're slacking against him, a simple smirk can make your heartbeat go up- and right now, Cissnei is at that situation. Thankfully, the only light in the room is at the table between Zack and Cloud's bed, so she's safe from the embarrassment.

 _"Damn you Zack Fair..._ _"_ She thought.

When she's sure that the heat and redness on her cheeks are gone, she let out a small laugh and talked again:

"So it's my fault now, huh?"

"Maybe." He paused and got serious. "Thanks Cissnei. Thank you, so much. All of this, will not be possible without you."

He stood up, walked close to Cissnei, who is watching him with with a questioning look, until Zack opens his arms, gesturing Cissnei into a hug.

Cissnei is wide-eyed and felt that familiar heat come back to her face. "N-no need for that Zack... Your thanks is enough." _Why are you stuttering?!_

"For you it is. But for me, sadly it isn't. Of all the Turks, I feel closest to you. C'mere, one hug won't hurt. Please?"

Zack tilted his head slightly to the right and used his "Puppy eyes" on Cissnei. And to that look, Cissnei lost all the fight in her, surrendered, and walked into Zack's hug.

She's in the situation where "My mind is telling me **No** , but my body is telling me **Yes**." But she thought that this is Zack -if you get on his _very_ good side- he will show this kind of affection. Heck, even Tseng can't do anything when Zack hugged him a while ago.

 _"You like Zack. Girl, don't deny it. Just go for it!"_ And she did. 

She just let herself indulge on the sensation of being hugged by Zack. She buried her face on Zack's chest, wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him back. When Zack felt Cissnei finally hug him back, he smiled and held her a little bit tighter.

The hug they shared has only one emotion surrounding it: **GRATITUDE. Gratitude** to a _girl_ that went our of her way to help him & Cloud. **Gratitude** towards a _girl_ that is considerate enough to take care of his parents. **Gratitude** to the _girl_ that made her superior think of wanting to save him & Cloud. And **Gratitude** to the _guy_ that made her feel that all of her efforts are not _forgotten_ and _wasted._

Zack buried his face on Cissnei's hair and whispered through her hair: "Thank you so much Cissnei. For everything. I'm so happy that I have a friend like you."

 _"Yes I like Zack. But being just this close to him is more than enough. As long as I'm his friend, I'll be content with that."_ She just nodded at his chest as her reply. He smiled at that.

Zack did a few more rubs at Cissnei's back before they broke off each other. Cissnei spoke right away after fixing her hair.

"I went to your parents a few hours ago. I gave them the news that you're safe. I told them that you'll call them when you're more secured."

"Thanks. I'm sure they're really relieved at that." Zack paused. "Wait... Secured? What do you mean?"

"I take it you still have your PHS?"

"No. I threw it away, after I battled the Shinra army. I figured it will help Shinra track us."

"Good. We'll provide you a custom phone. Shinra will not be able to track you using that." Cissnei took out her smartphone. "It will looks like this, not the flip-phone style."

Zack looked at the phone. "Awesome. At least Shinra makes good stuff. I'm gonna thank you now for the new phone I'm gonna have." He looked at Cloud. "Can Cloud have one too? Just in case?"

Cissnei nodded. "I'll request another then." She then gave Zack a stern look. "Make sure you call your parents right away when you get your phone, Ok?" She ordered. "I'll input their number in the phone so you won't have any reason not to call them."

Zack playfully saluted. "Yes ma'am." They both laughed.

"Shall we sleep?" He invited.

"Yes. Let's call it a day." And with that the two comfortably slept.

* * *

The next day Zack woke up just before the sun shows up. He stretched, then he stands up and checks on Cloud. 

"Just focus on getting well buddy. I'll be here, don't worry." He ruffles Cloud's hair then shows a small smile. 

He looks at Cissnei, still sleeping. _"Probably physically and emotionally exhausted from yesterday."_ He thought. He silently opened the door and walked out. 

It was a bright morning in Midgar. Sun shining, enveloping the house in a warm light. Zack inhaled. Yes, he's alive and kicking. And Cloud will soon be too. He basked a few minutes under the sun's rays. He saw Kyle and Lylia.

"Morning."

Lylia just bowed as recognition, then Kyle spoke: "Morning Zack. How's sleep? We checked on Cloud awhile ago when you're still asleep." Zack just nodded in thanks.

Zack smelled food. To this Lylia reacted. "Hungry? C'mon you can eat now, I just prepared breakfast, follow me." Zack did. Food should not be kept waiting. _"Food, here I come."_

After a conversation-filled breakfast with the Kyle and Lylia, he helped with the dishes and then with carrying the food for Cissnei. Upon arriving, Rude is there.

"Morning Rude. Had breakfast already? There's some more in the kitchen. I can go back and get you some." Zack greeted before Lylia retrieved the tray from him and he just went out of the room not waiting for Rude's answer. Rude can just slowly shake his head. He accepted the food once Zack returned with a bowl of it. 

"So, you'll be the one to guard me?" He walked to Cissnei. "Wait, before you answer, let me wake her up first."

He slowly shook Cissnei's shoulder while softly saying: "Hey, wake up. Rude's here for the switch." 

She stirred, eyes fluttering open to look at blue hues. She smiled. "Morning." A little stretch, a yawn and she's wide awake. Zack handed her the bowl. "Lylia made breakfast, you should eat first before you and Rude swap places." She stood up but went to the bathroom first to freshen up and returned quickly to eat breakfast.

Cissnei left after eating. Rude asked Zack: "How are you feeling?"

"Well, fine. Mako enhancements doing its job. I want to do squats badly, Rude." Zack grunting from boredom. "Oh, you have a pen and paper? I want you to deliver letters for me, that ok with ya?" He suddenly asks.

"Well, pen I have, ask Kyle or Lylia for the paper." He took out the pen and Zack stood up and reached for it. "Who will you write for?" 

"Aerith and Kunsel." He answered before he got out and ask the doctor for two pieces of papers. He came back, sat on the couch and started writing. 

"You want me to send letters to Aerith and Kunsel?" 

"Yeah. It doesn't actually need to be you, you can hand the other sending to the other Turks if you want." He looks at Rude for a second but returns to his writing immediately. "But you, Cissnei and Elena are the responsible looking ones." He stopped and looked at Rude pressing his palms against each other like praying. "Don't tell that last part to Reno ok?"

Rude lets out a chuckle. "Don't worry about that, just finish writing."

###### During Zack's battle and Turk's rescue

She's tending to her flowers in the church. She hums while she waters the yellow flowers because somehow, today she's not being watched. A girl must have her _ME_ time too, even if that girl is an _Ancient._ Funny, she thought. She loves taking care of flowers, even before she met _HIM._ But somehow, meeting _HIM_ gave her the reason to take more care of her flowers, thanks to that " **Midgar's full of flowers, your wallet's full of money** " idea _HE_ came up with. Now, years have passed and she's commonly known as the "Local Florist."

She sighed and stood up, looked up at the hole _HE_ made on the roof of the church when _HE_ fell from the top of the plate. Memories came flooding back.

_"Hell-llooo!"_

_"Mom?"_ She raises an eyebrow but continued.

 _"Hell-llooo!"_ The boy's eyes fluttered open and her smiled widened. _"Hooray!"_

 _"Heaven?"_ The guy asked as he looked at her.

 _"Not quite."_ A smile on her lips. _"Church in the slums."_

The guy sat up and looked at her. _"An angel?"_

She wanted to laugh at the question but controlled herself. Instead she shook her head and introduced herself. _"No. I'm Aerith!"_ She pointed towards the roof. _You fell from the sky. Scared me."_

_"So you saved me, huh?"_

_"Not really..._ She turned and faced her flowers. _'Hell-llooo!' That's all I did."_ And turned back to face him. The guy just gave her a laugh -a carefree, genuine laugh- and she loved that laugh right away.

The boy felt the need to impress her so he stood up by doing a handspring. Aerith seemed to like it. **Success!**

_"Thank you so much, Aerith. I'm Zack. I have to repay you somehow."_

She shakes her head. _"Don't worry about it."_

 _"No, no..."_ He walked a few steps away, thinking, then snapped his fingers. _"Hey, how about one date?"_

 _"What is that? Don't be silly."_ She knows what a date is, but she has other plans with Zack.

Defeat, Rejected, Ouch. Zack slumped at that, turned then started walking mindlessly.

_"Stop! Don't step on the flowers!"_

Zack stopped midstep, stepped back, surprised and looked at Aerith. _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Normally, people are more careful with flowers."_ She said as a matter-of-fact, looking annoyed.

 _"Well... I guess I'm not normal."_ He looked at the flowers, realization and fascination washed over him.

_"Huh? You don't see alot of flowers in Midgar. They're like luxury items around here."_

_"They only grow here."_ She gestured at the flowers. _"Although I planted some outside my house, too."_ She let out a small laugh.

Zack slowly walked away with his hands behind his head and said: _"If I were you, I'd sell them."_

Curious at the sudden idea, Aerith followed Zack with her eyes. _"Hmm?"_

Zack turned and faced her, _"Midgar's full of flowers, your wallet's full of money!"_

Aerith pondered at the idea, _"_ _Midgar, full of flowers... Wallet, full of money..."_ And she liked it. _"Never thought of it that way..."_

Zack asked where the exit is and she pointed towards the big door on the others side of the church. But before leaving he turned around to face her again.

_"So, are you always here?_

_"Yeah."_ she stood up. _"Hey, so where are you going?"_

_"Hmm, I'm not really sure..."_

She walked towards Zack. _"I'll take you there, ok?"_

Zack just shrugged. _"...Where?"_

_"Hmm, I'm not really sure..."_

_"You just want to spend more time with me, right?"_ A smile on his face as he joked.

 _"Yeah."_ And to that, Zack got caught off guard.

That day is eventful for the both of them. Aerith saying to Zack that she's **not normal** being afraid of the sky, but Zack countered by making her a promise of taking her to see the **real sky.** Oates even stole Zack's wallet, but still, Zack got his wallet back, in exchange for retrieving Oates' own wallet from a monster. Zack even told Aerith that he's serious with the flower selling idea, and promised to build her a wagon. He made her a perfume, she's using it, but sparingly. Then the Ribbon. All this years she still wears the same ribbon, only in her sleep does she remove it. Then they went to the park. There, Aerith told Zack what she thinks of SOLDIERs in general and when Zack revealed he's a SOLDIER, awkward silence followed. 

_"So pretty."_

Zack faced her, a smile on his face, _"The face?"_

_"The eyes!"_

He walked towards Aerith. _"You like 'em? Then take a closer look."_ He leaned towards Aerith, blue looking straight into her emerald eyes. _"Eyes infused with Mako energy. A SOLDIER trademark."_

They stared into each other's eyes for a while, and from there, somewhere inside the two, a spark flickered, they _like_ each other. Aerith looked away with a smile. _"Oh you!"_ And playfully pushed Zack's shoulder. Zack just laughed at Aerith's reaction.

_"Color of the sky right?"_

_"Uh-huh. But, not scary at all."_

A few more talks, but their enjoyable time together got cut short when Zack was called back to Shinra. Aerith asked if she'll see him again and Zack said yes. She held on to that. On the plus side, Zack gave her his number so she can call him. And they parted ways.

She closed her eyes and moved her hands to the ribbon on her hair. She loves this ribbon, no doubt about it. Wore it for _years_ , for Gaia's sake. She then looked down on her dress. Again, another idea of Zack Fair. A pink dress that's a bit longer than her white one that she used to wear years back. She wore a red bolero jacket over it for her own reasons. A big part of her is influenced by Zack's absence. She needed to be confident if she wants to fill Midgar with flowers, so even if venturing to the top of the plate is scary for her, she needs to do it.

_The 23 tiny wishes... The 89 letters... The news of him being KIA..._

"Oh Zack..."

Suddenly, she saw something shiny from the corner of her eye, then it became a shower of those shiny dust.

"What are these things? Strange... It's fine outside from the looks of it." 

_"Someone's destiny has changed."_

"The planet again..." She sighed, but she pondered at what it said. She hoped that it was _not_ a bad news. Then the sky darkened, signalling the coming of rain. A drop fell, then another, then it rained. She clasped her hands together and prayed... 

"Please Zack, come home already..." 

The door opened... She stopped praying...

* * *

Kunsel is pacing at the room he shares with Zack at the SOLDIER floor. The guy isn't replying to his mails. And to top it all off, the army has mobilized. He irritatingly scratched his auburn colored hair.

"What did you do, you Idiot?! Why is Shinra hunting you instead of helping you get back to Midgar?"

He lied down on the bed with a sigh. Treason? Zack wouldn't do that. Killed in action? Then why this? It's very unreasonable to send a quarter of the Shinra infantry just to subdue someone who is dead. He even said that he will help Zack, just tell him their situation.

"Argh... That IDIOT!" He madly ruffled his hair again in frustration. He stood up and paced around the room again. 

"What is happening to you Zack Fair!" 

He thought of Zack's girlfriend Aerith. He was fascinated that she can grow flowers in Midgar of all places. And the way she handles herself in the slums and in the upper plate, shows that she's strong willed and confident. He visited the girl twice already, first is when he just felt like knowing the girl that captured the heart of Zack Fair, second is when when he read the news where Zack is deemed KIA. The girl is resolute in not believing the news, instead she shared some stories of her and Zack. He found out that Aerith, wrote Zack 89 letters in those 4 years with no replies. They laughed at their predicament of Zack _not replying_ but both feel each other's worry. 

"Maybe I should visit her again. I need to vent this out."

When he was out of Shinra, he also saw the _showers_.

"What is this thing?" It disappears before even before he can touch it. Seeing it act like that, he just didn't mind and started towards Sector 5.

* * *

"Kunsel?" Aerith asked as a guy dressed in SOLDIER 1st class uniform with auburn colored hair entered partly drenched from the sudden rain.

"Hey Aerith. Man, that sudden rain." He patted himself allover while walking to her. "Mind if I stay awhile?"

"Sure. Wait, you don't have anything to do?" Aerith asked him with a raised brow. "You're not slacking are you?"

"No! In fact, I have so much free time, that I worry too much about Zack right now." He sat on a pew pouting.

"What are you thinking, Kunsel?" She asked, trying to console Zack's friend. He's just worried as her, maybe even more.

"I was thinking of why would Shinra just send out a quarter of our Army to subdue _him,_ coming to Midgar." He scratched the back of his neck.

Aerith flinched at what Kunsel said. "That many?"

"Yeah. But remember he's reported dead. Shinra's getting shady Aerith. Damn, if Zack comes back, I'll leave for good." He looked at her with sureness in his eyes.

"Is it that easy to leave Shinra whenever you want?"

"There are... Consequences. But I don't care. Zack's being hunted by Shinra, and I don't like that."

Aerith smiled at Kunsel's conviction. "I'm glad that Zack has a friend as loyal as you Kunsel."

Kunsel smiled back. "I could say the same to you. Man, 4 years Aerith, and you're still waiting for him to come back. He's that special to you huh? Zack's too lucky to have you."

"Well, I'm also lucky to have him." An idea. "Let's give him an earful when he comes back, ok?"

"Now, that is a plan." They laughed a did a high five.

Kunsel started looking a bit serious after and asked. "Did you see the strange shower? Like the gold dust things?"

Aerith almost became wide-eyed at the sudden question. "Yes. Why?" She gulped.

"Strange right?"

She just kept what it means to herself and just answered: "Yeah, its is strange."

Kunsel offered to help Aerith in selling the flowers as a thanks for letting him stay and for the company she gave him. And parted ways before nightfall.

###### Back to present day 

Rude is in the office with Tseng, Elena and Cissnei. Today, Reno is watching over Zack and Cloud. He looks at the two letters in front of him.

"What is that Rude?" Elena asked as she leaned closed to look at the folded papers. "Letters? For who?"

"One is for Kunsel, Zack's friend." He raised the letter with the word "Kunsel" written in front of it. "The other is for Aerith." And raised the other one with "Aerith" written on it.

"Zack said that I don't have to send both of this on my own." He added.

"I'll send Kunsel's letter to him." Cissnei offered. 

"Thank you." Rude gave Cissnei the letter and Cissnei exited the room.

"Rude, Aerith doesn't need to know where Zack is yet, understood?"

"I know Tseng." A small laugh and he too got up.

"Rude, goodluck." A smirk on Tseng's lips.

He just shook his head and started to Sector 5.

* * *

Kunsel got out of his room, ready for the day. The Shinra army fiasco died down yesterday. He even heard some Infantryman yesterday chatting how the army got wiped out by a single person.

"That idiot Zack." He said as he walked on the corridor when someone tapped him on the shoulder which made him flinch and turn around.

"Cissnei!" He sighs. "Don't scare the shit out of me like that!"

She smiles. "I'm not even trying to conceal myself, Kunsel."

"Yeah, yeah. Are you here for me or something? You know, Turks really don't interact with SOLDIERs too much."

Cissnei pulled out from her suit the letter and handed it to Kunsel.

Kunsel saw the familiar handwriting and looked at Cissnei with a surprised expression. "Since when? Where?"

"The _'when'_ is two days now, the _'where,'_ I'm afraid I can't tell you that right now. Sorry. We intend to keep him hidden for the time being." He gave Kunsel a reassuring look. "Just know that he's safe. We won't endanger Zack."

"Yeah, I know. Can I contact him somehow? That guy never replies."

"No. Not now Kunsel." He gestured Kunsel to lean closer and she whispered to him: "Just wait for now. We'll allow you to see him soon."

Kunsel just nodded and thanked Cissnei, then parted ways. He returned to his room and sat on the bed. He opened the letter and started reading.

_To my loyal friend; Kunsel,_

_Hey, I know you are worried, and I'm sorry for not replying to all the mails you sent me. You see, I was captured by Hojo, and he experimented on me and my friend under Shinra Manor in Nibelheim. We got out it turns out, after 4 years, thanks to Aerith sending me letters. I really appreciate you going out of your way to even see Aerith during my absence. And also, thank you, even if you work from Shinra, you stayed as my friend. I can't thank you enough, Kunsel. You may want to rush to where I am to give me a beating but, that'll have to wait ok? And one more thing, if you can, leave Shinra, **now.** I know there's consequences in doing so, but knowing you, I know you'll find a way somehow. I'll be meeting you soon buddy. Take care._

_Your friend,_

_Zack_

Kunsel set the letter beside him, and he covered his with his hands face. 

_"But I don't care. Zack's being hunted by Shinra, and I don't like that."_ He remembered what he said to Aerith the other day.

"So that's why. Run away experiments." He lets out a shaky breath. _"So that what it all was..."_

The "Nibelheim incident", Zack being reported "KIA". Shinra covered it all up. "I'm working in the worst company... I'm a total idiot!"

He lied down on the bed, his mind thinking of ways to get out of Shinra. _"Fuck consequences. I'm out of here. But how?"_

* * *

"Mom, I'm heading out!" Aerith said as she opened the door to leave.

"Take care." Elmyra looked from her shoulder. And she's walking away. 

It's morning, sunny, just the right amount of morning heat. She likes days like this. Ever since most of Sector 5 has no plate over head now, her garden flourished, the people somehow have their moods lighten. Overall, she loves mornings. And she feels that something special will happen today, and she's looking forward to it.

She arrived at the church after a great walk full of greetings and smiles. She pushed the big doors and went straight to her flower patch.

"Good Morning! Another great day isn't it?" She beamed at her flowers. She's almost going to start her routine when she hears a knock on the church's door. It opened.

"Rude? What brings you here?" 

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding on something. I'm just here to give you something." He walked towards Aerith while pulling from under his coat a letter. "Here."

She took the letter and when she flipped it over, her heart almost jumped out of her when she saw her name in _his_ handwriting. Her breath is shaky as she asked him: "Rude... What is the meaning of this?"

"Just know that he's alive and well Aerith. I can't disclose anymore information right now. Sorry." Even through his sunglasses, Aerith can see he's really apologetic. They're Turks, they're secretive. 

"I'll be outside then." He readies to leave but Aerith holds on to his arm. "Stay Rude. I think I'm going to get emotional over this. Just... Stay there." He complied, but he's facing the door.

She opens the letter with shaky hands. _"Finally, he's back..."_

_To my loving Aerith,_

_Hi. How are you? Even now as I'm writing to you, I feel awkward. I don't know what to write really. I don't even know where to start. I read your 89th letter. That Angeal copy sent it to me, but it's gone now, back to the Lifestream. I know, you want answers. Why didn't I reply to you, where am I in the 4 years of no communication between us. I'll answer all of it, I promise. And, once I'm able to see you again, I want to explain my absence to your mother too. I owe explanations to her for making you sad for years. I hope that, you still has some feelings left for me in your heart, because me, I wouldn't get to Midgar without that letter that holds your 23 tiny wishes. I know that words don't convey much but, I hope somehow you feel the sincerity in this words. Also, I'm going to say something very important to you._

_Just a little bit more waiting Aerith, I'm coming home to you soon. I'm going to read the rest of the letters you sent me for the next days. I'm preparing for the worst heartbreak. Hahahaha. Hope you still wear the ribbon and now a pink dress. I imagine that you're gonna be more beautiful the last time we saw each other. I really miss you Aerith._

_Your blockhead boyfriend,_

_Zack_

A tear fell on the letter. She folded it again and walked to Rude, leaned forward, held the letter to her chest and started sobbing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of Zack's state in reading the 88 letters.

### Zack's heart

After Rude leaves that afternoon to send the letters to Aerith and Kunsel, he asked Kyle if he could do some light stretches just to alleviate boredom and to his surprise Kyle approved. 

_"I should read the letters. At night. Yes, at nights."_ He thought. So when he had his dinner and bath, he opens the case. His name is written beautifully on every letter. He feels all the _effort_ and _love_ Aerith used in writing **each** letter. His heart aches at that -no, it hurts.- It **_Fucking Hurts_** , because of him, Aerith felt lonely. Because of him, Aerith _cried,_ there's no denying that at some point she did. He never wanted Aerith to feel those negative feelings but because of- He cut his thought. He's at the verge of not being able to open the letters but these are written for him to read. So he calmed his whole being and read slowly. He plans to read 10 letters in one sitting.

> The first 10 is great. Zack laughs a bit because the letters are just like Aerith having a normal conversation with him. After reading the lovely letters, he sets them under the rest of unread letters. Zack's heart: **Fine**.

Just after reading the letters Cissnei came in and saw Zack putting the case of letters. She made herself comfortable on the couch.

"So you've started reading the letters?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just did. I want to read them all before I get to see Aerith." He smiles while saying so.

"So, Cissnei, can you tell me what happened in the past years while I'm in stasis?"

She obliged and by midnight, after question and answers, they both slept.

The next day, Zack continued the light stretches. After breakfast, he asked Reno if he can come out for a walk, offering that Reno can watch him so as to not break the "guarding" and since Reno is feeling generous, he's allowed to got out. Turns out, Zack is at Sector 3. He doesn't remember it much now, 4 years has passed since he and Angeal had come across this sector during one of Angeal's "breaks," but the morning is great so far. Luckily, since he looks like a civilian, his Mako-blue eyes will not be looked at with such hate. He just walked aimlessly throughout the day and when he felt like going back, thanks to his Mako-enhanced senses, Reno can't hide that much. During dinner, Reno left and Zack repeats his routine.

> Second night of reading letters. Zack reads another 10. He starts to think when does the things Aerith wrote happened, but decided that it's not important. In the 20th letter, she's already hinting of missing him. He sighs, _"This is going to be rougher for the days to come."_ He thought. He orders the letter for tomorrow's reading. Zack's heart: **Aching**.

Cissnei arrived after and more recap of the happenings in they years Zack is gone.

Elena is the one to guard Zack today. Again, he asked if he could go out, and got the ok. He looks at Cloud before going out. "Keep fighting Cloud. I believe in you." Maybe it is just his imagination but he caught a glimpse of Cloud's finger twitching. He smiled. Imagination or not, Cloud will live. He believes in Cloud. He ruffles Cloud's hair and leaves.

When he's finally outside, he stopped and looked at Elena. "Elena, instead of watching me from afar, why don't you just walk beside me? That way, I can talk to someone, AND walk. How's that sound?" He leaned and showed a smirk. Elena sighed and just took the offer. 

"Ok, if that's what you want. But what should we talk about, huh?"

He started walking. "Well, I only know you as Elena, I'd like to know more of the second girl member of the Turks."

"Is this your way of flirting Zack Fair?" Asked Elena, with a brow being raised to match the amusement.

"C'mon Elena, you know I have a girl waiting for me. Why would I flirt when I've got the best girlfriend in all of Gaia, huh?" 

Elena laughed at Zack's reaction. Clearly he's serious about Aerith. "So we have subject to talk about then."

Throughout the walk, Elena and Zack chatted. Well, Elena asked most of the questions. She asked about Aerith, how Zack met her, why did Tseng and the others just let him get close to Aerith. Zack didn't really elaborate on his answers, but the happiness in his voice tells her that every moment spent with the girl is important. Zack also pleaded for snacks along the way, and since Elena is the only one to have money at that time, she bought for the two of them (also Zack's idea) and promised that he will pay her when he has money. After that walk, Zack coerced with Lylia to make Elena not leave without having dinner. After they are successful, Zack is back to his usual routine.

> Third night. Another 10 letters to read. This time, after the first five, Aerith has hints of annoyance in the next letters. But still, after the annoyance, the yearning is there. Zack is now having second thoughts in continuing to read, because he will probably start _crying_ in the next letters, But steeled himself. He needs to do this. _"It's been a year already..."_ Zack's heart: **Dented**.

Another day has ended.

Rude's day to guard Zack. when he entered the room, at the edge of Cloud's bed, Zack is sitting. A smile from the raven-haired guy. "Morning Rude. So, what's the situation?"

Zack gestured Rude to sit at his bed and Rude obliged. He gave Zack a plastic containing things he asked for the last time he came. "Here, clean your sword with this."

Zack accepted the plastic and placed on the table in the middle of his and Cloud's bed. Then Rude talked.

"I've delivered your letter to Aerith. She... Cried after reading it." Rude said slowly, looking at the far wall.

Zack's heart sunk at that. He wants to cry, because he feels like the longer she keeps him waiting, the more he will hurt her. He wants to get out and run to Aerith, _now._ Rude sees the agitation in Zack and he snapped his fingers to get Zack's attention. He succeeded, "I heard that you are going out for walks. Now might be a good time for that. I can show you something too."

Zack's face eased and his expression changed to a questioning look with amusement mixed in it. "Oh? Now that's an interesting proposition Rude. Ok, let's take a walk."

Rude knows that Zack's preferred way of walk is with you being beside him, so he did. Rude led Zack around the Sector to the train station. Zack asked Rude why are they at a train station and he just replied with a "just follow me." After a few minutes of train ride, they exited and Zack is hit by nostalgia. His head showed him images of him years walking this same platform to get to Aerith after missions. He looked at Rude.

"What gives Rude? Does Tseng know that you will take me to see Aerith?" His whole face questioning. 

"I will take you to see Aerith, but not interact with her. So you can ease that emotion of yours." He started walking again, but instead of the usual route, he leads Zack through alleyways until they end up looking at the church. Rude feels that Zack will just run up and enter the church, so he looks at him. Zack is clutching at his heart, clearly he's at the verge of crying, so Rude puts a hand on Zack's shoulder. 

They hid well out of sight and waited. It's just before 12 noon when Aerith came into view. Zack's eyes widened at what he saw. She's still wearing the ribbon, and she wore pink. _Pink_ for when they finally see each other. He felt his heart being crushed, so he looked away and asked Rude, while trying his hardest not to cry: "Since when is she looking like _that_?" _"Don't cry now Zack, let's bottle it up for when we're with her..."_ He thought to himself.

Rude looked away too after a few seconds. "She's been looking like that for 4 years Zack, since you left for Nibelheim." Rude told him. Zack's is really on the verge of crying, so Rude just turned him around and put a shoulder around him.

"I'm sorry for this Zack. I didn't know it will make it worse." Rude apologizes.

Zack battled his feelings, a short sniff and he looked at Rude, eyes misting. "No Rude, it's fine. I know you just want to help me." He patted Rude's back. "Thank you."

They returned to the house after a few hours and Zack started polishing his sword to keep his mind occupied. Night came, Rude left after having dinner, thanks to Zack again stopping him to leave.

> Fourth night. 10 letters again. He sighs. With what he just saw hours ago, looking at the letters right now makes his heart _ache_ like never before. He started reading. He have just read the letter where the wagon broke, that is the one where he used second-hand materials. She wrote that she plans on using the steel wagon this time, even though she is conflicted. But since he worked hard for it, and most importantly, made her two extra even if she just wanted one, she'll let it slide. That is the only part that is light. The next ones get heavier. "40 letters down, 48 more to go. Let's go heart, we can still do this." He laughs while talking to himself, but it came out forced. Zack's heart: **Damaged**.

Cissnei came, a little bit of talk, and the day ended.

Zack didn't sleep well last night. He woke up at 3 am, somehow his conscience attacking him about Aerith, of all people. He shrugged the thought off, thinking now is not the best time to be like this. Reading the letters is really heartbreaking, but he's resolute to read each one -no matter what-. He just looked at Cloud, stood up and sat at the edge of the bed near Cloud's head. He spoke. "Cloud, who knew, reading letters will hurt you." He got emotional, but only let a single tear fall. He continued:

"You didn't see that, ok? Damn Cloud, five more days until I complete the letters. Sorry I'm leaving you everyday here alone buddy, you know me, I can't sit still." He ran his hand through Cloud's hair. "Today I'll stay ok?" 

He returned to his bed and just stared at the ceiling, trying to get drowsy, and he did. He woke up again hours after, Cissnei leaving. He sat up and Cissnei noticed. She sighed. She immediately raised her hands as a surrender but Zack just raised a brow at her gesture. 

"I haven't even said anything Cissnei." He sat up and walked towards her. "C'mon, lets have breakfast, before you leave."

"That's what I raised my hands for." But she still followed a Zack that laughs at his fist. After breakfast, Cissnei left and Reno came after. After sitting on the couch and placing his foot up at the table, he asked Zack, who is polishing his sword. 

"So, what's you're plan today Zack? Polish that big sword of yours?" He looked at the SOLDIER. "Yep, just polishing my sword today Reno. No walks, I'm staying here and watch over Cloud today." He smiled at Reno who just rolled his eyes at the answer. He changed the subject, clearly bored from the tone of his voice. "So you and Rude went to see your girl yesterday. Heard you cried like a baby."

Zack just laughed. Clearly Rude, even if he did share what happened yesterday, will _not_ say the Zack cried like a baby. He looked at Reno after resting the sword next to his bed.

"Well, yeah, we did. But we came back after seeing her pass by." Amusement in his face.

"And you cried, admit it." Reno with the smug smile on his face. 

"Sorry bud, didn't happen. I held it back so I can cry rivers when I'm finally outta here." Zack returned a smug smile of his own.

Reno eased back on the couch and looked at the ceiling before asking Zack another question. "So, what are your plans after all this?" He looked at Zack. "Cloud's not gonna wake up yet, but you're free to see your girl. As long as you're in Midgar, this house will be yours and Cloud's. That's what we talked about beforehand, just wanna lay it down on ya."

Zack looked at the window, thinking. As much as he wants to stay with Aerith when he's finally allowed to go, he won't just leave Cloud here. He thought of something. 

"I'll just tell Aerith where I'm staying then. She can come here right?" Zack asked.

"Well yeah, she can. But you have to ask Tseng about that I guess. You will live here, but like what we're doing with your girl, we'll keep watch of you." 

Zack took a deep breath and stood up, then walked towards the window. He just stared outside for quite a good time until Reno shifted his position. He returned to his bed after and just tried to sleep to pass the hours, but still ended having conversations with Reno who is much bored as Zack is. Time passed and after dinner (Reno loves Lylia's cooking) he left and Zack is back on his own. He sighs because it's another night of reading letters that can break him.

> Fifth night. 10 more letters. It's getting heavier on the emotion department. Aerith's longing is hitting Zack like a heavy punch. His eyes are getting hot, heart aching. "It's alright if I cry over this. This is the cost of being a SOLDIER..." At the last two letters, Zack can't hold his tears back anymore. Aerith is now waiting for two years. Zack's heart: **Cracked**.

Cissnei came, noticed Zack's faced but chose not to discuss what made him look like that. Another day ended.

Zack can't think of anything to do today somehow. So when Elena came over, he saw a Zack having a conversation with Kyle and Lylia. Zack noticed her and just waved a hand, and she entered their room. She checked on Cloud, who is still stable even until this day. Reports that she have read about Mako poisoning seems to not apply to this person, instead he is breathing steadily, still in one piece even though in this time, a normal person in his same state would just dissipate back to the Lifestream. And Zack, who miraculously held his own against the Shinra army. And then she remembered that night where Zack's eyes seemed to glow when he openly stated that he will not hesitate to fight the Turks just to keep Aerith out of Shinra's hands. Her thoughts were interrupted when Zack entered.

Zack went straight to his bed and sat. "So yeah, I can't think of anything to do today." He suddenly said, Elena just looking at Zack.

Elena pulled two phones from her suit and handed them to Zack. "These are the phones that you and Cloud will be using from now on. We've deliberately added our contacts there just in case. And just a reminder, call your parents, _now_." Elena added a bit of weight on saying "now" and Zack caught on.

"Yeah, I will." One phone is jet black in color, the other has gray for color. He looked at Elena, raising the black phone, and she just nodded as her answer. So black for Zack, gray for Cloud. He opened his contacts scrolled to the name Mr. and Mrs. Fair and tapped the screen. Elena sat on the couch.

For the next hour, Zack just explained how he is right now to her parents. He constantly tells them that they should not worry too much now, promises that he will be careful with his actions from now on. They asked about Cissnei and he just smiled while saying that she is fine. When he finally heard their voices change from worried to not worried, they suddenly asked him about his mysterious "girlfriend," he just laughed and made a promise that he and Aerith will visit them in time. Then finally, it's his time to question them, so he did. He learned that all the people in Gongaga was transferred thanks to the reactor in there exploding, with Cissnei being the one to help all of them. Right now, they're all back to Gongaga, bringing the town back to life. After they have caught up, Zack said said goodbye to his parents. He hangs up, stares at the phone while smiling, and looked at Elena.

"I can only thank you now Elena, but please, say thanks on my behalf for the others ok?" He requested and Elena smiled before saying "I will, and you're welcome."

"Umm, Elena, just want to ask, if I want to add contacts here, say Aerith and Kunsel, I can right? But they don't have the same phone as we have." 

"You want them to have the same phone as ours then, is that what you're saying?" 

"If that's not much too ask, then yes, please." He bowed at Elena as thanks.

"I'll give you Aerith's phone, because by the time we can have it, you'll be out and about, sound fair? And what color? Pink?" A laugh escaped Elena's mouth before she covered it with her hands.

Zack quirked a brow at Elena's sudden laugh and her more sudden effort to suppress it. "Well, the color should be her choice, isn't it? And I can't ask her that right now since I'm here." He paused. "Frankly speaking, Aerith wearing pink is just my suggestion to her back then. I didn't even ask her what her fave color is, in our years of dating." He looked at his phone, and Elena found in Zack's face a slight frown. 

"I'm sorry, I touched a subject I shouldn't have. I was careless. My apologies." 

"No, no. You didn't do anything wrong! Don't apologize, c'mon!" Zack smiled to ease the sudden change in the room's atmosphere. "Just, casually ask her ok? I want this to be a little surprise gift for her. And for Kunsel-"

"We're gonna handle him, don't you worry." She cuts in, and Zack just nods. The day continued with more talks and by the end of it, Elena made a friend out of Zack. After a conversation-filled dinner, Elena left. Zack prepared for another night of emotional proportions.

> Sixth night. 38 letters left to read. He sighs deeply, and started reading each letters slowly. The first letter already has a heavier weight than he was expecting, but he kept reading slowly. After six letters, he started crying again, and this slows him. He tries to keep reading through the tears, but he also doesn't want the letters to be wet, so he tries to read at the point where he can control his tears. Zack's heart: **Breaking**.

Cissnei is at the door, holding the doorknob, all the while hearing Zack's sobs. Kyle puts a hand on her shoulder. 

"Why is Zack crying?" Concern and questioning on the doctor's face.

Cissnei rested her head on the door, talking silently, but enough for Kyle to hear. "Zack's... Reading the letters her girlfriend tried to send him during his mission. But you know the reason why he can't receive any of that until now."

No further explanations needed. Kyle patted Cissnei's shoulder and left. Then Cissnei finally entered the room, smiled at Zack; even though it's hard, since she knows Zack is going through it. But Zack returned the smile, but not the bright, Zack trademark smile; but a forced smile, and this hurts her.

Zack somehow slept longer that he should have, because it's noontime when he woke up. Rude was sitting on the couch, doing something with his phone. He stopped when Zack sat up.

"Strange to see you waking up late. Lylia saved some of the breakfast for you, hurry and eat." Zack obliged, and came back after. He just sat on the bed and looked at Cloud, then stared at the far wall, Rude, somehow doesn't sit well with Zack being dazed, so he tried conversing with him.

"Nothing planned today? I don't remember you sitting well with waiting." He tucked his phone at his suit pocket. 

"I'm just thinking Rude, tonight, will it be worse or what?" Zack answered, but still looking at the wall.

Rude knows what he's talking about, but about the "worse" part, no. "I don't know Zack. But I do hope it won't." He looked almost apologetic as he answered.

Zack looked at Rude, eyes that show pain, wanting. "I hope so Rude, I hope it does..." Zack straightened, took a long sigh, and wiped a stray tear. Zack just chatted the afternoon away, and by night, Rude left with a full stomach. After a quite long bath, Zack readied himself for another letter reading.

> Seventh night. Just opening the case makes Zack's heart heavy. He reads 10 again. Aerith is now vocal in saying that she is missing him, _very vocal_ , and this made Zack reel in, because every "I miss you" is a wound to his heart -deep, and **_fucking_ _painful_** \- which however hard he tried to suppress, made him cry after just four letters. He lets the tears fall, but holds it back when he feels like he's crying too much, so that he can read the next ones. He got through the letters. 18 left. Zack's heart: **Broken**.

Cissnei is hurt behind the door, hearing Zack crying, but she can't push herself to enter to comfort him. Like yesterday, she only entered when Zack's crying is done, and just went for the couch, and never looked at Zack. 

Well, one week has passed already. From what he remembers, Tseng agreed only for a week for their "guarding," but he's still not finished with the letters, and he will not leave until then. So after breakfast, he calls Tseng. A yawn answers him back after the first ring.

"So, what makes you call, Zack?" Zack heard him sit.

"Well, it's one week already, and I'm still not gonna leave." He paused to ready himself. "I'm gonna be here for another two days, until I finish the letters."

Zack was expecting surprise, but Tseng didn't show any from the tone of his voice. "Fair enough. I'll keep having Cissnei go there at night, because you probably _need_ it."

Zack didn't miss that "need" word. He quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that 'need'?"

"Interpret it in any way you want Zack. So anyway, want to be guarded today? I bet you missed them." Ok, Zack thought, now there's that smugness.

A small laugh from Zack. "Well, if that's what they want." He remembered what Reno said the other day. "Tseng, can I ask you for a favor?" 

"What would that be?"

"Reno said that this house is our's when we're at Midgar. So I was thinking, can Aerith come here, when she wants to visit me? And Kunsel, he must also want to visit me already." _"Please say yes Tseng..."_ He prayed. Zack didn't hear anything for a whole two minutes. Just when he felt like it's done, Tseng answered.

"It's your call Zack. We'll take care of Kunsel, for Aerith, I don't have to say more right?" Zack can somehow feels Tseng smirk from the other side. 

"Thanks Tseng. I'll be responsible if I'm gonna invite someone over. And Tseng, come over when you are free ok? I have something to say to you, it's important." Zack smiled.

"Alright, I'll try, but most probably I will come at night." Tseng is now pondering on what Zack would like to talk about that it has to be private and in person.

"Well, see you then Tseng. Take care." And then hung up.

Zack got out of the room, and started thinking of what to do. He thought of doing some exercise, so he asked Kyle for permission. Surprised, Kyle just answered "You know your body Zack, and its been a week, you're already fine." plus a laugh. And Zack did all the warm-ups, stretches and **squats** until he finally felt good and stopped. After a short rest, he freshened up, and just took a nap.

> Eight night. "Alright Mr. Boyfriend, hope you're ready." He told himself -and he's not-. Opening and reading the first one already made Zack's eyes water. He thought last night's wounds are ok, but it just made him cry harder when he got past the first two. The words are so **damn** heavy with emotion. Zack can feel Aerith through the letters. She wants to look for him. She's starting to think that Zack found someone better. She's getting conflicted, she's starting to think of letting go, but she still holds on. He cried harder, no matter how he tried to hold back, it backfires. He's hurting, everywhere. Aerith has been waiting for three years. Zack's heart: **Crushed**.

Cissnei, Kyle and Lylia are at the door. Cissnei badly wants to barge in and be a comfort for Zack, but Kyle advised her not to. "Let Zack be alone for now." He said. He sounds so vulnerable, and its's taking huge effort to stop herself. When finally Zack calmed down, she slowly entered, Zack just sitting on the bed, still wiping away some of his tears. Cissnei went for the couch, and the day ended silently.

Zack can't sleep. Whenever he goes to that state, his mind shows him Aerith. Aerith reaching out to him. Aerith _crying_. Aerith _leaving him_. That 89th letter is just sending him that Aerith went with that choice: _move on_. He stopped himself from overthinking, because he'll cry again. He looked around the room, Cloud and Cissnei are still sleeping. He stared at Cissnei for longer. Cissnei always comes on time. But on that seventh night she came in the room late. She must've known of him crying over the letters. And from yesterday, it just got confirmed. 

"I've still got eight letters to read. If I don't try to sleep, I'll feel sleepy all day. C'mon Zack Fair, don't overthink for now, we need to sleep." He whispered to himself. And thankfully, that pep talk garnered him five hours of sleep. "Can't be choosy, at least you slept." He told himself. A few stretches, then he stood up, went straight outside to catch some air. With eyes closed, he inhaled deeply, who cares of the Mako air? Then exhaled slowly. For a few minutes after that, he just looked around, people walking to their destination, shops opening up for the day, a _peaceful_ day. When Lylia called him for dinner, he promptly follows, and when he entered the dining room, Cissnei is already sitting. 

"Morning Cissnei. How's your sleep?"

Cissnei just looked at him for a second, then to Kyle and Lylia. Zack noticed this. "Anything wrong?" With his head slightly tilted.

"No nothing's wrong. C'mon, let's have breakfast." Lylia interrupted. Zack didn't ask anymore questions. Surely, they're thinking about him. They have breakfast, and before Cissnei left the room, Zack spoke up. 

"I know, that in the past few nights, you're hearing me cry. Yes, it's from the letters. I just want to thank you all for understanding and caring." He looked at all of them with a smile. And awkwardness somehow left. Cissnei left with what looked like a forced smile, and Zack understood that. For the rest of the day, Zack just did random things, but still, a fulfilling day for someone like him. After having a bath, another tough battle awaits.

> Ninth night. 8 letters. Zack opened the case and pulled out the last eight. Halfway through the first letter and Zack is already crying. All those _please_ in the letter hits worst than anything. It hits him everywhere, it's like being hit by a Firaga up-close, like someone is holding his heart and squeezing every ounce of blood out of it, like Angeal hitting him with all his strength at his chest. All around pain that he thinks he desrves for leaving one of the most important person in his life. He didn't even got to the fourth letter until something happened. Zack's heart: **Dust**.

Cissnei can't take it. Even Kyle and Lylia didn't stop her from barging in while locking the door behind her. She rushed to Zack's side, and enveloped him in a hug. She's also sobbing while trying to console Zack by rubbing circles on his back. 

"You can stop if it hurts you too much Zack. Don't force yourself through this pain." She mouthed through Zack's hair. 

"I...have to..." Zack hics between words. "I...need to read...this..."

Cissnei just hugged Zack as he tries to read the letters. "I'm here Zack, I'm here. Vent it out." And Zack did. When he felt it too much, he will hold on to Cissnei, press his face to her suit and shout, cry his hardest. Cissnei returns that desperation with her own; she hugs him tighter, consoles him more, rubs his back slower. It felt like a long time, the process repeating, until finally Zack have read all of it. He just kept crying, and Cissnei just kept on consoling him. When she felt Zack slowly calm down she kissed his head and started talking slowly.

"So, what will you do now? You've read how Aerith felt throughout the years you're gone." She never stopped rubbing soothing circles on Zack. Zack exhaled a shaky breath, tightened his grip on Cisnnei's arm a bit. 

"I'll make it up to her. This time, I'll never leave her behind. Whatever it takes Cissnei, whatever it takes." Every word; Cissnei felt, is filled with conviction. Zack's known to follow through with what he says, and without looking at Zack's face, she knows that he'll never go back on his word. She smiled at that, somehow that air of sadness that's filled the room minutes ago disappeared, so she gave another kiss on Zack's head, and Zack looked at her.

"Be better boyfriend to Aerith this time Zack Fair, she deserves it." Both smiled at each other then Zack turned and hugged Cissnei again. She's not surprised at this point, and she felt Zack bury his face again at her chest. 

"Thanks Cissnei. For being my shoulder to cry on. For everything, basically." He laughed while still hugging Cissnei.

Maybe it's already too much, but still she gave Zack another kiss on the head before replying. "You're welcome." They stayed in that position for a bit, then broke away from each other, Cissnei straightening her suit. She pulled out a phone from her pocket and gave it to Zack. It's colored _pink_ , and Zack understood right away. He sniffed, received the phone and thanked Cissnei again.

"You owe us quite alot already Zack." And at that, the day ended with a small conversation filled with laughter, and a Zack with a new mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best in the Zack heart stages. And sorry not sorry for another Zack and Cissnei moment.
> 
> Thanks for the wait!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tseng centered chapter.

### Tseng's smile

When Zack hung up from the sudden call, Tseng looked back at the faces staring at him. "Is there something in my face?" Brow quirked up and an amused smile on his lips.

Reno spoke up. "So boss, Zack asked about the Aerith visiting him I guess?" 

"Yes Reno, he did asked that." He sat down. He looked at Elena. "How's the phone going Elena?"

"Oh, it's going as planned sir, I just need to ask Aerith now about the color." 

"Well, Zack said he'll leave two days from now, so, try to accomplish it by then, understood?" He nodded at Elena.

"Yes sir. Umm, we'll take our leave then." He signaled to Reno and Rude with her eyes and thankfully, the two understood.

"Well, boss, should we go back to Zack or, what?" Reno asked.

He looked at Reno from the papers he's flipping over. "Zack said 'if you want', so it's your choice." He returned to the papers. The three just left after, and the office is again silent.

While flipping through the papers, his mind is on the "I have something to say to you, it's important." words that Zack told him minutes ago. What could be so important that he wants to see Tseng personally? Maybe about Aerith? Most probably. Zack did ask him to protect Aerith during that dreaded four years of him being under Nibelheim. That somehow eased him, so he continued with paperwork. He keeps flipping through the papers, until he spotted the words _AVALANCHE_ , he focused on that particular paper, reading slowly. The report reads that they have movement around the slums, they are seen mostly in Sector 7, but their hideout is unknown. He tried to find another report about the group but sadly, there's none. 

He leaned back to his chair an sighed. He's preoccupied, thanks to Zack coming back, that he forgot about Avalanche, which is Shinra's main problem. "What could they be up to?" He started scanning all the remaining reports and filed them neatly after. He stood up and stared outside, the sun starting to rise over the horizon. "What could this day bring to the table?" He continued looking outside until he hears the door slide, and Cissnei entering.

"How is he?"

Surprised, Cissnei just looked at Tseng for second then talked. "He's fine." She answered in a flat tone.

Tseng noticed immediately what's going on. "Cissnei, from your reply, it doesn't look like that at all." He paused before adding: "He's crying over the letters, is he?"

Cissnei just covered her face with both her hands. "Yes Tseng, he cries over the letters. And it hurts to hear him cry over them." She looked at Tseng, hurt showing on her face. "He doesn't need the pain Tseng, he's been through alot already!" She raised her voice, and covered her mouth immediately. "I'm sorry."

Tseng didn't mind the raised voice of Cissnei, he understands where it's coming from. Zack just got back, the guy is exhausted, both mentally, and physically. Now, he's emotionally exhausted. He never wanted to add burden, but somehow he did. He just wanted Zack to have the letters his girlfriend wrote for him. Letters are meant to be read, that's why he saved them up. 

"Cissnei, it's his choice to read the letters, I'm sure he can handle it. He probably wants the heavy things out of the way, so he can concentrate on Aerith." He tried to reason out, but somehow, the more he answers, the more heavier he feels, so he stopped talking. Thankfully Cissnei has calmed down by then, and just relaxed at her seat. The room stayed silent for quite a long time, the two minding their own business. 

"Tseng, I'll keep watching over Zack." She said suddenly, in a tone that carries _I won't take no for an answer_. 

"I've already told him that Cissnei." He shortly looked at her, with a smirk on his lips, then immediately returned back to his work. 

Cissnei returned back to her business mode and asked Tseng. "What are you watching? You seemed too focused." 

"I've read reports that Avalanche is up and about. I'm looking for footage of them, but I have no luck." An idea suddenly pops out. "Cissnei, call Reno and Rude. You three try to look around Midgar for suspicious movement, then report to me." 

She just nodded, then walked out the room while contacting the other two. Tseng leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. For a morning, this is certainly different. It's heavy on the part where he's not good at: emotion. He's not known to outwardly show emotion, everything is controlled. Thankfully his phone vibrating in his pocket snapped him out. He looked at the caller and his eyes widened a little when he saw the name Rufus Shinra. He immediately picked up. 

"Mr. Vice President." He hides all the sudden emotions from awhile ago, and talks in his professional tone. 

"Tseng, come to my office. You know what to bring." Was the short reply then Rufus ended the call. Tseng breathe in, brought that separated file of the Avalanche sightings, and left the office. The Turk side of is separated from the main building, only accessible by -of course- the Turks. Once he's out, he immediately entered an elevator and picked the floor he should go to. Luckily, the elevator didn't stop going up, so he was on the executive floor right away. The executive floor is, to say the least, extravagant even for Tseng's taste. Walls lined with pictures of Shinra's technological advancements, pictures of Heidegger, Scarlet, Palmer, even Rufus and most of all, the President. The center, has a gold statue of the President. Tseng looked at it but didn't stop walking, he turned right to where Rufus' office is, and when he entered, he was welcomed by Darkstar, Rufus' guard dog. Rufus himself was looking outside from the window. 

"Sir. You called?"

Rufus just sat at the couch and gestured Tseng to sit on the other one, to which Tseng promptly does. He places the folder on the small table and Rufus took it.

"I take it you've read this too?" He opened the folder and scanned it, before closing it, then raised it.

"Yes sir, I've done so. I've already sent three people to look for suspicious activities in the slums." 

"What about the videos?" Even though it's a question, Tseng heard it like Rufus already knows what he's gonna answer.

"Sadly, sir, we can't find anything on them. It's like they know we are watching."

He placed the folder back at the table and stood up. "I'm sure my father doesn't know this yet. Continue with what you're doing Tseng." He turned. "You may leave."

Tseng bowed light, took the folder and stepped out of the office. Once he started walking, his mind started running again. It feels like Rufus knows something, but knowing him, he'll be secretive. Even though he's know him for quite a while now; the fact that Rufus is also a part of the Turks, and that Turks and Rufus Shinra have a history, just thinking of that, another guilt is sprouting inside Tseng. Immediately, he stopped thinking about anything, and just focused on going back to his office. Now however, looking at the same pictures that line the halls makes him sick.

After going that same way to the Turk office, he sets the folder aside, laces his fingers together, and leans in, resting his head. The day is being secretive, thanks to two people. Morning, and his mind is in turmoil already. "What a morning." He just shakes his head and takes a few deep breathes to calm his system. "I hope the others somehow have better milage in what they are doing."

He wants anything to distract him. He tries to stop all his thoughts so he can think of anyways he can distract himself, but being in the office won't help. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need to get some air." So he walks out of the door, passes through the door that only opens for Turk members, and he walks out of the Shinra building immediately. He walked straight to the fountain and sat there. Well now he's distracting himself. People walking around him, some looks at him but doesn't mind. Others don't mind him, maybe he's just another Shinra worker on a break on their eyes. He really needed this somehow, he thought. It's another one of those days where staying in the office is uncomfortable, even for him. 

After a few hours of just sitting there, looking around, getting some looks, he walked to Loveless Avenue and just continued just looking around. It felt satisfying. Tseng may not admit it, but ever since Zack came back, he's been more relaxed than he's ever been. What happened this morning kinda changed that though, but now, yes, he's back to being relaxed and composed. He just continued to walk around Sector 8 until he felt like going back and when he felt like so, he did and once he's back at the office, he just sat and leaned back at his chair like nothing matters. 

"What do you know. Thoughts empty equals relaxed mind. I really do need that." He smirked at himself and just stayed like that for the next hours. Nightfall is when the others start to come back, but right now, he doesn't care if he's seen like this. Elena came in, and of course, she looked surprised that Tseng, of all people, will sit like _that_ : totally leaned back at his chair, eyes closed, arms comfortably on the arm rest. She sat and then looked at her superior, who still didn't even move. 

"Umm, sir, is everything alright?" Concern in her voice.

"Oh, Elena, I didn't notice you sorry. You're asking?" He sat up straight then, fixed his suit, and leaned to the table, his face resting on top of his interlaced fingers.

 _"He's just relaxing Elena."_ She told herself, and just decided not to question him again. "It's nothing sir. Anyway, I'm done with Aerith. Tomorrow I'll just send the order and after it's made, give it to Zack." 

"That's good to hear Elena. Now I just hope the others will also have good news on their end." He returned back to his usual position after and just lazed again. Hours after, the others came back, looking at Tseng, then to Elena that just shrugs her shoulders as a response. Reno lied down on the couch, Rude and Cissnei sitting on their respective seats. Tseng begins to stir then, rotates his chair then looks at the three who just came back. He sits straight up again. "So, any news?" His face not showing concern, rather, it looks peaceful, which really surprised Reno, Rude and Cissnei, but nonetheless Cissnei answered for the team. "No news Tseng." She left it at that but Tseng just kept his same expression.

"Don't let it bother you. I have a feeling they won't do anything _yet_." He puts some weight on the "yet" but returns to leaning back to his chair after speaking. 

Reno can't take Tseng being this lax, so he sat up and spoke. "Boss, did something happened? You're out of your character, it's weird." Straight, that's it. The others looked at him with surprised faces then looked at Tseng; who just laughed at Reno. "I'm perfectly fine Reno, is it bad that I get to relax some days?" His voice is light, which is new to the other's ears, but Reno decided not to delve deeper, he's kinda enjoying this too. Something may happen if Tseng is in a good mood. 

Another hour passed and Cissnei stood up. She looked at Tseng and nodded. Tseng returned the nod with his own, and she left. The others minded their own business. This is a regular scene in the office. The day's gonna end, nothing for them to do really. Well, they have to worry about Zack, but he's capable already. They didn't watch Aerith today, thanks to Avalanche somehow making moves. Tseng suddenly stood up and everyone looked at him.

"Get some rest. We'll resume tomorrow." He stopped when he's at he door then spoke again. "Have a good night." He then left. The others followed suit a few minutes later.

* * *

Well, somehow here he is, two days after Zack calling him. The day is just starting, he helps himself to a cup of coffee, while staring outside the office. The the two days have gone by quickly, thankfully. It's the same happenings too, he just mostly is being called by Rufus to talk about something, or if he is needed to come with the VP for a meeting with the higher-ups. He goes out when he's available and he does watch over Aerith. Although, when Aerith caught him, she peppered her with questions with -you guessed it- Zack. Composed as he is though, the barrage of questions overwhelmed him that the only answer he can say is: "In time you will see him." Aerith thanked him though, because he kept his word that he will deliver her letters to Zack. 

The others have entered while Tseng is having is moment, each one also holding a cup of coffee. Today marks the last day of Zack staying in the house they provided. Well, not actually last day. He still will live in that house they provided, but this time, Zack will see Aerith for the first time in years. Kyle and Lylia will stay with Cloud as per the agreement. Tseng takes one last sips of his coffee and looks at Cissnei. "You've delivered the phone to him last night I take it?" Cissnei looked at him and just nodded. Well somehow she looks more herself this time, he thought. 

"So, tomorrow huh? Zack's finally gonna see his girl again. Mission success, I guess?" Reno looks at everyone, then he looks at Tseng. The others followed suit, and Tseng can just chuckle at them.

"Mission success it is." A hint of amusement and relief in his tone. Deep inside he's really relieved though. When Cissnei suddenly proposed to him to save Zack and Cloud, he immediately agreed to the idea. Mostly because of Aerith. He remembered _again_ back then that Zack left Aerith to his care, even though its been that way since, even before the couple met, but now the "taking care" is heavier, because in those years, even without full knowledge of what happened to Zack and Cloud, he accepted those letters; promised to give them; assured Aerith that he's just on a vacation and everything he could think of to reason to her, just to make her stop from asking.

"Alright. We return back to searching for any trace of Avalanche today. Cissnei and Elena, pair up." The girls nodded. "Reno, Rude..." 

"Just say the word..." Reno buts in. 

"Go." And to that the others went out to do their recon. 

"Now for me." He smiled. "Seems like I need to watch over her again." He shakes his head on the thought, but before anything, he watched the cameras again to see if there's any suspicious activities anywhere, but after hours of careful watching, nothing came up. "Have they known that they're being watched?" He asked himself, and honestly, that may be the reason, or they are just being too careful? He closes everything, checks his phone for the time, then leaves. Normally he watches Aerith from a distance, but that's not the case now. They still keep distance as to not hinder her but, she knows who is watching her, and from what direction. So today, he just approaches her when she's tending to her flower patch inside the church.

"Tseng." She said it with boredom in her voice. "Well someone's being up-front." She's still using the "bored as fuck" tone. And when she looks at him, the face matches the tone.

"I see no reason of watching from far away when I can just watch you like this." Even with a straight face and his usual tone, inside he feels somehow amused. Tomorrow she'll see him again. But it also got him thinking, since Zack will just be with her through most of the days to come, should they still be watching over her? He's been doing this for years now, and like Aerith, he's damn bored. But he's a Turk, somewhere inside him immediately added that. Yes, he's a Turk, they do their mission, whatever the cost just for it to be a success. Well, Avalanche first, he thought. Zack will handle Aerith. 

"Tseng. How's Zack? I know he's with you." She asks him, voice laden with expectancy. "When can I see him?" She never looks away from her flower patch.

"Sooner than you expect Aerith. Believe it or not, he wants to see you too." Was the only answer he gave. He wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. 

"I should have know you'll answer like that." She still doesn't look at Tseng but he can somehow feel her eyes rolled at the reply. She stood up, patted her hands to each other, then picked up the basket that she has filled with flowers. "Wanna buy some? 1 gil for each." She raises the basket towards Tseng. He smirked then, and Aerith quirked a brow in response. "Are you buying or not?" Yep, irritated, he thought. "Five of those yellow flowers then. But give them to me when I plan to get back." He hands her 5 gil, which she happily receives.

"Alright. Pleasure doing business with you." She walked out of the church, and Tseng shifted to the norm -watching from a distance-. Aerith is good. Great even, at somehow masking her emotions. She's all smiles to everyone she meets in the slums. The kids in the Leaf house love her, somehow he even saw one with a wooden imitation of the Buster Sword. It got him thinking, did Zack during his early days with Aerith somehow visited the kids too? Well, maybe he'll ask him later. She's well known, that's for sure, everyone knows her name, everyone greets her. After she sells all of it, except the five that is for Tseng of course. She just continues to walk around the slums, having small conversations, but when she's alone, she looks at Tseng's direction, and he doesn't even hide. When night fell and she's on her way home, Tseng again approached her.

"Here, your flowers." She hands it to him. "Umm, if you don't mind me asking, who are you giving it too?" She leaned forward while asking so. Tseng looked at the flowers. a small smile curved his lips as he said. "To a friend. A rather talkative one." He chuckled. "Well, I hope this friend of yours likes it." She turns around, and walks home. "Good evening Tseng!" She waved as she continued to walk away. 

"Good evening Aerith. A surprise is waiting for you tomorrow." He silently said. And went for Sector 3. Time to talk to Zack about whatever that guy is thinking right now.

* * *

Zack is prepared. He's taken a bath, eaten his share of dinner, ruffled Cloud's hair for good measure before leaving the room. The night at Midgar is kinda good. Kinda because the smoke blocks the full beauty of the night sky, but somehow it still shines through. He sat at the bench with the case of letters and waited. It's not long after when Tseng came.

"Figured you might come at this time. My hunch is right on the money." Zack welcomed with that smug smile of his. He noticed the flowers. "You watched over Aerith today?" He sounds happy, which somehow Tseng thinks is not the right tone for him to use, but it's Zack, utterly unpredictable.

"I did, and I bought this to somehow add a bit of decoration in your room. It's looks bland." He replied with a smug smile of his own. Zack happily received the flowers and went inside. After a few minutes he's back, and sat on the bench before gesturing Tseng to do the same. He saw the case of letters, and knew it has started. 

"Aerith wants to see you already." Tseng started. Zack looked down at the small fountain in front of them. "Me too Tseng. Finally, I can see her tomorrow. I'm both excited and nervous." He shifts, Tseng can clearly see Zack being nervous. "Years Tseng. I've seen her from afar and it almost sent me crying, seeing her up close, will make me weak."

"So you are backing out?" Zack quickly looked at him at the sudden question. "No! It's just, I want to tell her everything that happened to me." He looks down, interlaces his fingers together and squeezed. "She needs to know. She deserves to know Tseng." Silence, then uneasiness filled the space between them. Zack sighed. "Planning on what I'm going to do tomorrow won't help." He looked up, smiled, stood up, and did a couple of squats, then sat back down. Tseng just shook his head at what he saw, and let a small _genuine_ laugh out. 

"Nice. You're easing up." Zack teased him. "Don't be too uptight Tseng, letting your emotions show isn't a bad thing. Even if your the boss of the Turks, it doesn't exempt you." 

"Emotions are not my strong suit Fair." Smile on his lips. Again a _genuine_ one. "So, are we moving on somehow from this emotional talk?" He looked at Zack. Zack looked back at him. "Nah, we're not on the best part yet." He picked up the case of letters. And again, a serious air somehow rose around them.

"Words hurt Tseng." He fidgeted the case, but didn't open it. He looked far ahead. Tseng just kept looking at him. "Spoken, written, it hurts." He looked at the case. "These, all of this letters, **hurt**. When I try to imagine how she felt at the moment she wrote a letter, it hurts, because she's hurting because of me. She cried while writing some of this no doubt about it." He looked at Tseng, and the man saw a single tear fall.

"But you made all her efforts worth it. You must've lied to your full extent in telling her where I am, even though you yourself doesn't know. You promised to send this to me, don't lie." How can Tseng lie? Zack's talking truths. "It must be hard, everytime, she asks you to send these to me, you add it to this case instead." Zack leaned to wards him, and before Tseng can back away, Zack has his hand at the back of Tseng's head, and pulls it towards his own, and they're now connected through their foreheads.

"Thank you Tseng." His voice is shaky, filled with both happiness and appreciation. "Thank you, for trying your hardest for me, for Aerith." Whatever Tseng wanted to say that moment, he said differently. 

"Of course. You're my friend Zack. I've learned that friends look out for each other." That's not what he wanted to say, but somewhere inside him wanted those words out, and his lips obeyed it, not his mind. But it felt good saying that. _Yes_ , Zack Fair is a friend of his. It's the truth. They broke away after, and both smiled to each other. _Real smiles_. Zack with that wide smile of his, and Tseng, first time in his life, has his teeth showing with how wide his own smile is. The moonlight somehow shimmers at that moment. A moment without nothing but happiness between two people.

"Tseng, seriously, thank you. We may not be here without you." He's still smiling. "Well, let's just say that's a big debt you owe me Fair." The smile is still there for Tseng, but he looks smug for Zack somehow, but that didn't break the moment. 

"Someday maybe I'll pay up. But can you just remove that? We're friends after all." And the two burst into a laughter, neither of the two holding anything back. Well, Tseng is still holding back, he's still gotta act professional, but at this moment, he's just Tseng -not of the Turks- but Tseng of _himself_ , sharing a moment with the friend he knows, he will cherish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EY! Again thanks for waiting! Get ready for the next one!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, everyone's fave chapter.

### Reunion, a Vow & Signs

Zack somehow got to sleep despite being too excited into finally meeting his -hopefully still- girlfriend Aerith. He sat up after staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, stretched his body, then looked at Cloud. He looks so peaceful, just sleeping, but for Zack, he knows that under that sleeping face is a person battling to be alive. He lets out a sigh and forced a smile on his face. He told his sleeping friend that today is the big day. He plans on explaining his circumstance not only to Aerith, but to Elmyra as well. Elmyra doesn't like Zack too much. Fact that he's SOLDIER for one, and now he's hurt Aerith. Zack knows Aerith will understand when he finally explains it, Elymra however, he hopes that she will soften up on his revelation.

"Eh, I'll just go with the moment. Be good okay?" He laughed at the last sentence he just spoke, and ruffled Cloud's hair, then prepared for the day. He dressed as nice and comfortable as he can, and he ended up wearing a navy-blue colored, polo shirt and a semi-fitted gray colored jeans. He sprayed on some perfume but since his nose is also enhanced, he didn't put on too much. A look on the mirror, a little more straightening of his polo, taps the tips of his shoes on the floor for good measure and of course, he combs his hair lastly then decides that he's good. 

_"I hope this look makes me presentable even to Elmyra."_ He breathes out, claps both of his cheeks then he looks and walks towards Cloud. "Wish me luck Cloud. I really feel like I need it." He kissed Cloud's forehead, got a reassuring pat on the back from Kyle and he sets off to Sector 5. 

He takes his time and just walks towards the station. Although now that's he's out, he hopes that he still smells fresh when he finally arrives at the church. But aside from that, the people are picking up and the Sector is starting to come alive. Even though he is in Midgar, seeing people mill around like this just warms his heart. Peace, nothing but just people doing their usual things. When he arrived at the station, he immediately ride a train and sat down. 

_"Well, still presentable, and I don't smell like Midgar yet."_ He assessed himself and relaxed after. While he's inside the train, he just looks around him, and in return, some of them looks at him too. Part of him when being looked at is saying to look away because of his eyes but there's also him that says that he should smile back instead. The former won over so some people won a smile from Zack. After almost half an hour of train ride, Zack is back at the train platform that gives him the most nostalgia: Sector 5. It has changed alot, no more plate on top of it, which is a good change, since Aerith grows flowers. _Aerith_. He straightens his shirt again and starts walking. Yeah it has changed, the usual route he uses years ago is now out of use because people had built stores, houses or a heap of metal -probably the once plate- is there now. So instead of walking blindly, he asks the locals for directions. Thankfully all of those he asked helped him.

"Aerith sure became famous." A smile lined his lips and after more walking, he's finally in front of the huge door of the church. "Home sweet home, I guess?" But for him the _home_ he refers to is Aerith. 

_"What if she's here already?"_ He's racking his brain if the thought would be true. _"Ah, no use. Ok Fair, focus."_ He pumps his chest with his hand. _"Let all that longing out."_ And with that he pushed the doors open.

 _ **Memories**_. Memories came flooding back to him. He walked forward, slowly, towards the flower patch. He knelt down and touched one flower. "Years. But it's still here." He looked around the patch, and realized that the flowers are all growing strong, vibrant even. "Aerith really knows her way with you guys." He got the urge to pluck one, but fought it. "Don't want to make Aerith angry now would we."

He smiled and stood up. He looked around and his mind makes him see his past self. _The best memories_ for him.

He looked at the patch again, and moved his eyes upward; to the place he fell, just above the flower patch. He smiled. That moment is when he felt a strong tugging in his heart, like he would risk it all for Aerith. Then he looked upwards, at the roof at his right. That huge hole he made when he fell from the _sky_. She said that the way he fell scared her. He looked right again, and his mind showed him his past self; crying over Angeal's death, Aerith walking to him and hugging him with _all_ the comfort she could give. Aerith never let go until she's sure that Zack really is fine. From that point on, their relationship grew. 

"Good or bad, I come here, I just want to spend time with Aerith, and every second with her is just the best..."

He rests his hand on a pew, it's covered in a thick layer of dust. He looked up again, at that certain wooden beam where the Angeal copy used to perch on. He thought of it watching over Aerith year after year until Aerith made it send the 89th letter. He sat on a pew after dusting it lightly, he looked at the hole in the roof again. "She never had the roof repaired..." His eyes caught something, and when he looked at it, it started to make him tear up. 

"The wagons... Shit..." He covers his mouth as he sobs. _"Not now Fair, wait for Aerith."_ He wipes the tears away with his arm and sits there, waiting. "I'm gonna make it up to her." And he means every word.

* * *

Aerith is in front of the huge door of the church, but instead of pushing it open right away, she's feeling something that makes her falter. She doesn't know why it does so, but yesterday when Tseng said that Zack is visiting her soon, she's hoping that the _soon_ will be an early one. A girl can dream right? But right now, whatever is inside the church is making her heart beat fast, it's making her nervous and self-conscious. _"I do look ok right?"_ She asked herself. Was she expecting Zack to come too much? _"Aerith, you have worn this dress for years while waiting for him, you're fine."_ She stopped her thoughts. But one thought lingered on her mind: she wants him back; she _still_ loves him. 

_"What now Aerith, are you opening it or not?"_ She shook her head and pushed the door open. She closed it after and when she turned around, a guy is standing in the middle of the isle, but she can't see his whole face clearly because of the distance between them.

"Umm, excuse me, who are you?" She asked the guy as she walked slowly, and the more she came closer, the more time seemed to go slower, until she felt it all stop. The man she wants to see _again_ is in front of her. _He_ _is here._ The same slicked back black hair with that lone lock of hair in front of his right eye; the same sky blue eyes that she sees in her dreams and in her prayers is staring back at her; the same face she longs to look at, to touch again is now within her reach. She's crying. Tears of relief, happiness and surprise are making her vision blurry but somehow she can still see _him_ clearly. They both walked slowly towards each other, Aerith covering her mouth with her hand while also trying her hardest not to fall over because of her legs getting weaker the more they close the distance.

Zack is crying. And he's not even trying to suppress it like what Aerith is doing. All that pent up longing, is coming out all at once. He desperately wants to close the distance between them and hug Aerith close, but he controlled himself. They stopped when they are already within an arm's reach of each other. Unsaid words from the years they are apart hung around them, both waiting for the other to talk. Zack took the initiative. 

"I-" He stutters. _"Don't stutter now Fair."_ He wipes the tears off his eyes with his arm. He tries again. "Aerith... I--I'm so so-" He barely gets the 'sorry' out because Aerith jumped towards him and encircled her arms -tightly- around Zack's neck and in response -faster than he could think- his hands are already encircling her body.

With bodies close enough to be seen as one, they broke down, and cried all the longing they have felt for each other through the years. Aerith hugged Zack with all that she could give, slightly shaking from so much emotion coming out of her. 

"I've really missed you..." She grabs onto his shirt, making sure that this time _He_ is **real**.

"I missed you so much... I thought you wouldn't come back..." She slowly speaks each words even through the cascade of tears, the realization that this isn't a dream _anymore_ and that she's hugging **Zack** again -the real one- makes her tighten her hug. She longed for this moment as much as he is.

Zack hugs her a bit tighter, savoring the feeling of her warmth, her heartbeat, her skin, the tightness of her hug that matches the emotion she's conveying. He longed for this feeling -the feeling of coming back _HOME_ -. He's much stronger than she is, but even so, he didn't stop tightening his hug, until it felt just _right_. He won't let go of her now, not again.

"I missed you too. So much, Aerith." He rubs circles at her back. "I will come back to you, always. You can count on that." He grabbed Aerith's arms then runs his hands downward until he's holding hers. "I know..." He sniffs. "I'm late, but somehow, I still kept my promise, right? I said I'll come back, and I did."

He raised her hands and planted a kiss on both her knuckles, his eyes looking at hers. He smiles at her after, and its _so damn easy_ , its like all those hardships he went through to get here just disappeared without a trace. He wipes some of her tears away with his thumb, and in doing so Aerith cupped that hand with her own, and resting her face on it, feeling the callouses on his hand on her cheek. They smile at each other, all that sadness melting away. 

It's been close to 5 years since they have seen each other, Zack knows he needs to explain, but that can wait, he needs the moment. Aerith hugged him again, and this made Zack smile like an idiot. Aerith buried her face on Zack's chest, and mouthed "You made me so worried, idiot..." His smile softens at that, he chuckled, then he kissed the top of Aerith's head.

"Yep, this idiot of a boyfriend you have made you worried, and I'm sorry for that." He paused. "Aerith, look at me." Aerith did so. Emerald eyes locked with his Sky Blue eyes. Aerith sniffs and Zack wipes away the last remnant of tears in her face. He looked serious, but Aerith can feel the love from him, the softness, the happiness. "Yes?" She replied.

"Are we..." He kept his eyes locked with hers. He may sound like an idiot but, he wants to confirm it. He guides Aerith to stand up and then sat on a pew, then he continued. "Are we still, like, a couple? Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" Aerith stayed silent for minutes, thinking. _"Oh no..._ " He thought. Then she looked at him, her face not showing anything, nothing for him to read, so he's left guessing.

Then she smacked his chest and started laughing. But even with that, he's still guessing. Aerith is unpredictable, always keeping Zack on his toes. "Are you seriously worried about that Mr. Zack Fair? Of course we still are!" Then she leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, which made Zack blush -like his face is close to being a tomato for being that red- which made Aerith laugh again when she saw what she has done to him.

"I finally got my revenge for all those blushing you gave me years back Zack!" She jumped away from him, walked a few steps away for good measure then celebrated like a child, smiling from ear to ear. Zack just sat there, looking at her.

She's _damn beautiful_. No, beautiful doesn't do her justice. Even _Gorgeous_ isn't close enough. Truly Zack is held hostage by Aerith, and he couldn't ask for a better girl to kidnap his whole being.

"I really am back home..." He mumbled under his breath. Aerith maybe heard what he said because she asked if Zack is alright, to which Zack just said he is.

"Aerith." Aerith stopped her small celebration.

"Hmm?" She tilted her head to the left a little and damn did it make Zack's heart skip a beat.

He stood up, sat beside the flowers and patted the place on his left and Aerith followed. When Aerith had properly sitted, Zack shifted and laid down, using Aerith's lap as his pillow.

"You're being too comfortable mister. Wouldn't this soil your shirt?" She looked down at him, smiling _oh so warmly and beautifully_ , just like years ago. He got teary-eyed at the sight and just let a stay tear fall, which Aerith wiped away just as quickly as it came.

Her face quickly showed worry. She was just about to ask him again, but Zack stopped her by reaching for her face and cupping her cheek. "Don't worry about the shirt." Another stray tear was wiped away. "I really am back home." Aerith looked confused immediately. "Isn't Gongaga your home?" Zack smiled at her.

"Yes it is. But I also feel at home here. With you." He held on Aerith's hand received a squeeze from his girlfriend. "You're being cheesy Zack. Stop it." But she laughs after. Really, she missed this guy being cheesy. The crazy lines, his efforts to get a smile out of her, the dates that just consisted of being in the park or just walking around the whole Sector; Zack buying Aerith some food if they somehow get hungry. For her, being with him is the happiest moments in her life.

"Well, if you really consider _me_ as your home..." She played with that lock of hair on Zack's face.

"Welcome back, Zack."

Again with her smile that's _oh so perfectly gorgeous_. His heart immediately swelled up with happiness and victory. It took him years to come back to Midgar. All the hardships in that journey, he conquered all of it. Cloud is safe and recovering, **and** he's reunited with the most important person in his life. 

Through tears -happy tears- he said: "Yeah, I'm back... I'm back, Aerith. I'm finally home again..." He covered his eyes with his arm to try and suppress the wave of tears. "Zack, let it all out." And he did. He lets it all bare in front of her. "I... thought... I'm not gonna be... able to come back." He hics as he tries to speak through the tears. "I thought... me and Cloud... was just out for days, but... it turns out... 4 years..." He cries harder. "I'm so sorry..." Aerith softly shushes him. 

"You've been through alot Zack. It's alright now, you're here." Her voice is _so_ comforting. She has that power over Zack, the way she can draw out -without any effort- what's troubling him. And comfort him after. She runs her fingers through her lover's hair repeatedly, speaking comforting words with a smile on her face. When Zack has calmed down, and she has again wiped away the tears off his face, they locked eyes. Eyes that speak of how much they love each other. Hearts that have found each other after years. They smile at each other.

"Aerith, I'm an idiot." He laughed.

"Yes, you are mister." She added and laughed with him.

"I asked you if we still are a couple, but the clothes, and the ribbon you wear should have been a clear sign already." He sat up, and Aerith slowly stood up, patted her legs, then presented herself.

"Glad that you noticed it now, Zack." She spun once. "So, how do I look? This is our _promise years ago_." Even with the lighthearted tone, it still hits him straight in the face like a punch from Angeal. 

"You..." He's gonna ask her a question that he already knows the answer. "You, always wore that? While waiting for me?" He stood up.

"Yes silly. I always wore this!" She pouted while saying so. "Mind you though, I'm on the verge of starting to lose all hope of you not coming back, I'm starting to think wearing pink all the time is a waste." 

_**It fucking hurts**_. She's that close in losing all hope. Any more longer and-. He stopped himself. _"It doesn't matter now Fair."_ Yeah, no use thinking of what-ifs.

"Well, I'm glad that you held on to me coming back." He walked to her then he hugged her from behind.

"Don't get used to it though. A girl can only wait so much, even for someone they love." A lighthearted warning, maybe not meant to sound like a warning, but he will heed nonetheless.

"Yes Aerith." Hugs her a bit tighter. "I've had enough of not seeing you, so that won't be a problem." 

She turns around in his embrace then looks up at her with doe eyes. _Don't be so beautiful Aerith, I may kiss you_. "Promise me. That that will be **the last time** we will be apart for that long."

He leaned in and kissed her -all love and promise- on the forehead. "I just said it right? I've had enough of not being able to see you, I think I'll die if we get separated for that long again." The church was once again filled with the usual atmosphere when the two are together. It's been a long time coming, but the lovers, are really back to each other.

"You still need to explain yourself to me Zack. I want an explanation." Aerith cuts the precious moment off by mouthing it while her head is perfectly fitted on Zack's chest.

A laugh from the guy. "I'm gonna explain, but first-" An idea pops up. "How about you tour me around first?" Aerith quickly looks at her boyfriend, eyebrow quirked up. "Everything's new around here. It's been years since the last time I walked around with you." He broke of the hug, but didn't let go of Aerith's hand. "Will you give me the honor of spending time with you again?" 

_I want to spend more time with you..._ Aerith wrote that in her letter of wishes, she almost teared up upon hearing those words but stopped it and smiled at him. _Gorgeous_ is all that can run in his mind when she did so. "Alright, it's a date then!" _A freaking Goddess, my girlfriend._ And his eyes are glued to her, just like years back.

* * *

Aerith led Zack around the back of the church, moving shelves so then can move around freely. Occasional sneezing from Aerith -it makes Zack want to pet Aerith thanks to the cute sound she makes- and they made it out on the beams on the ceiling of the church. "Don't tell me you walk through these anytime you want?" She waved the concern off, but held Zack's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I come up here not alot of times, don't worry!" She smiled mockingly at Zack. "If you're afraid, we can turn back." Zack pulled her close, which surprised her. "Me? Afraid? Honey, you're forgetting who your boyfriend is." She giggled and pushed Zack away softly. "Let's concentrate on balancing out of here first Mr. Boyfriend."

After balancing through all those beams, they came out on the side of the church. It surprised Zack. The sun shining on top of them, no plate to block it. Roofs as far as the eye can see. Zack looked at her with confusion in his face. Aerith looked at him with a smile. "You'll love the place where I'll take you." He just shrugged and smiled at her. "Lead the way then." A fist pump from Aerith. "Let's mosey then!" And the journey began.

Aerith slid down a big pipe; climbed down a ladder; climbed up another; slowly walked around a roof's edge that is almost unsafe to walk on. Her boyfriend followed close behind. He tried to be concerned, but Aerith waves those off. Then came a pipe that they have to balance on to get across. Aerith is midway when she faked to go out-of-balance. When Zack came close, she stood straight, then made a cutesy 'bleh' before crossing completely. "Aerith, is that's your idea of being sweet, knock it off." He smiled but he is genuinely concerned, which Aerith felt. "Alright, I won't joke like that next time. But I know you will catch me, so I'm not afraid." And she wins again.

Freaking **SOLDIER 1st class Zack Fair**. Top 1 weakness: Aerith Gainsborough. He somehow can't say NO to her, can't STAY mad at her. The way that Zack is bent to Aerith's whims; is just extraordinary but really, all of this than anything to do with Shinra. 

They continued walking on top of the roofs and one last jump, a bit more walk, and Aerith stopped. "Here we are." Zack looked up at the water tower beside them. "Up there?" Aerith clapped and patted Zack's shoulder. "Well aren't you smart! Yes! We go up." Zack nodded and he went up first -for reasons-. When Aerith followed, Zack felt danger, like the ladder will part at some point; and it did. Every cell in his body screamed 'save Aerith'; every muscle tensed as he reached down for her. She grabbed on and lets out a crisp "Shit." which made Zack's eyes widen. He pulled her up and a wave of relief washed over him. "You alright?" He rubs his thumb at the back of her hand. "Yeah, I'm fine. Never been afraid for a second." 

"Yeah, ok, whatever you say honey." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'm just glad your safe." 

"Zack, I'm not some fragile thing to be coddled you know." She said with a defensive tone.

"I know you are capable on your own." He breathes deep. "But that doesn't mean I will stop trying to protect you." He walks toward the railing. "You know how much important you are to me. I know I'm exaggerating, but just now, I felt like I'm gonna lose you. I just got you back. I can't bear lose you, not now, not ever. I promised to you, and I intend to keep it."

He turned around and Aerith is walking towards him. "Aww, you big softie." She hugs him tight. "I promise to be more careful ok? I won't make you worry too much, promise." And just like that, again, the atmosphere between them changes. He hugs her back.

"I love you."

 _BOMB_. He dropped those words like it's just nothing. But he meant it. _Every word_. That's the first words that came into his mind. Maybe he's rushing, maybe it's just him being at the height of his emotion, but he's sure as heck that he will say it to her, and only to her.

Aerith looks up at him, her emerald eyes shining. Only **three** people said those words to her. Her real mother said it to her; once. Elmyra did too, but just like her real mom, only once. Zack said it to her. Not once, but _twice_. Zack is her lover, which somehow carries more weight when those words are said. She smiled softly, cupped her lover's face with both her hands and with all the _LOVE_ in her body responded: "I love you too." She tiptoed and gave Zack a small kiss on his lips. This surprised the guy, and he ended up smiling like an idiot for the prize he just got. 

Aerith buried her face on Zack's chest after, and he can't help looking for any signs of blushing, and when he saw her ears reddening, he shook his head. "What am I going to do with you..." 

"Shut up..." Aerith said, trying her hardest to make the heat and redness on her face to subside. She keeps asking herself why did she do _that_. But that's ok right? It's normal. At some point they will... _Kiss_. And also... that's her **first** kiss, and she kissed him first, not the regular way of him asking to kiss her... 

"Hey, you ok?" Zack rubbed circles at her back. He spoke to her softly: "Are you regretting it?" Aerith kept her face buried to Zack's chest, but shook her head. "And you meant the kiss right?" This time a nod. "Of course I mean it silly..." She looked up to him, with a pout on her face. "I don't just kiss anyone." 

"My bad, that second question felt wrong. I knew you mean it." Looking at her, her eyes show that she doesn't mind it at all, rather, it's like a shining emerald. "Damn, I'm the luckiest guy am I?" A hand cups her cheek. "And you say my eyes are beautiful, have you looked at your eyes? It's so... mesmerizing, you're mesmerizing..." Another hand cups her cheek.

Eyes locked to each other, none of them moving an inch. Zack wants to say something, do something, but all he just did is he moved his hands and went around her waist. Aerith snaked her hands up Zack's back and slowly encircled his neck with both in response. Their looks at each other will make just about any couple feel jealous.

"Something on your mind?" A smirk on her once flushed face while she plays with Zack's hair. 

"Nothing." And yes, he's head is empty: only Aerith is in every corner of his brain. "Can't I just look at my girlfriend?" He returns the smirk, then leans forward and rest his forehead on hers. 

"I love you Aerith, don't forget that." He said while being seriously loving, if that's possible.

"I know Zack. I love you too." But hearing him say those words will forever make her heart flutter with happiness.

They broke free and finally got to see the view around them. Zack was amazed immediately. "I can almost see all of the Sector from here. Wow... And look at the church! Man, so that's how big it is huh?" Wind blowing in their faces, no plate on top of their heads, Zack likes this. He looked up at the sky, a clear shade of blue with just the right clouds, the fluffy ones. He smiled and reached for Aerith's hand. "Not afraid of the sky now are we?"

"Not really." She looked at him then and smiled. "Looking at it still kinda makes me scared." She leaned to Zack. "But sometimes, looking at it seems like I'm looking at you, at your face smiling to me." She turns around and faces him, and he does that too. Again, she encircled his neck in her arms and again, Zack encircled her waist in his arms. "Whenever that happens, and most of the time that happens, the sky doesn't look that scary anymore."

"Atleast I got to be of help, even when I'm gone." He chuckled.

"Yeah. But Zack, I still want to look up at the sky, away from Midgar." She slightly tilted her head for maximum cuteness. "You promised." 

"I will. I will still show you the real sky, we'll look at it; together." He pulled her closer. "I promise Aerith."

They entered into their own world again. The look they are giving each other will forever be only for the other to see. Aerith saw in Zack's eyes a shift in its color; not its usual sky blue one, but a deeper shade of blue, which is so alluring; it draws her in, causing her to tiptoe again and tighten her hold on Zack. He leaned closer, slowly, then he tipped Aerith's chin up slightly, slanted his face for effect and gave her _KISSES_ she won't forget. Aerith became dazed and she somehow struggled to keep up with how deep Zack kissed her -all the longing, all the wanting, all the love- he expressed in each and every kiss. Zack held Aerith close, a hand at the back of her neck for support, like she was even struggling to escape but, no, Zack felt that Aerith received what he gave, and in also gave back her all.

They broke off a few minutes after, both panting, albeit a little sweaty, with the sky and the shining sun as their witness. A smile lines both their faces as Zack rests his forehead on hers.

"Satisfied?" His smile turns into a smug one. 

"Are you?" She smiles smugly as he is.

"I'd say I'd love to give more, but I think we'll have more moments for this." He said as a matter-of-fact. She agreed. Zack is back now, no need to be _greedy_. They are now back to each other's arms, each other's warmth, each other's love. With a silent vow, they watched the sector from their place, before finally settling to go down and continue their date around the sector.

* * *

A giggling Aerith is joined by Zack on their way home. Even after all of Aerith explaining what happened through the sector while Zack was gone around the sector, Aerith happily re-introducing Zack -as her boyfriend- to the people, Aerith showing him how the kids are doing -one particularly remembers him and lectures him on leaving Aerith behind-, Aerith still has a reserve of energy. 

But one particular event made Zack scared. When they are on their way back to Aerith's house, they came across a hooded guy, which gave Zack a chill that is somehow nostalgic. The guy accidentally bumped Zack and when he blinked what he saw made his eyes widen and his heart -and his whole world- to stop. He saw _**Sephiroth**_. Sephiroth smirking at him, Sephiroth with his Mako green cat-like eyes staring at his own, grabbing his arm, and saying an ominous " _Welcome back, Zack."_

 _"No, this can't be! You died."_ He spoke back at him, his face mirroring dread. He can't understand what is happening, like he was separated from the world. _"Let me go!_ _YOU aren't REAL!"_

A laugh from the silver haired SOLDIER. _"Oh but I am real Fair, as real as you are."_ Every word he says gives him chills. No, he will not let this day be ruined by an illusion.

He tried to flail, tried to get out of Sephiroth's grip, then he heard Aerith's voice that brought him back. 

"Everything ok Zack? You look pale all of a sudden..." Her hand on his cheek, which Zack grabbed instantly. "I'm fine... Thanks." He looked at the hooded guy, who is now far from the couple. _SHIT..._

"I hope your mom isn't that angry at me..." He said nervously. Elmyra is a big requirement if Zack wants to move forward with Aerith. His feelings sunk as fast as it rose hours ago.

Aerith blocked Zack's path and took both of his hands in hers. While she tries to give him more confidence and encouragement, she tells him: "Don't worry Zack, I'll help you with mom." She fixes his shirt. "You know I appreciate it so much that you are going to include mom in this." A soft kiss on his lips. This time its easier for Aerith to give it, it's Zack that's receiving it, where's the harm? "That's so sweet of you Zack."

"Thanks Aerith." His mood lightens at that. Aerith working her magic again. "I'll be needing all your help from here on then." And they resumed their walk.

"So? How's the garden? You like it?" She asked when they arrived.

Zack was stunned, and awed, all evident on his face upon seeing Aerith's garden. He tried to remember his first visit and compared it to what it looks now, and boy, just **WOW**!

"I'll take that as a 'No Aerith, I love it!' then." Victory in her tone as she entwined her arm to Zack's. She then led him around the garden to get the whole view of it, and Zack, well, can only nod as Aerith explains, his eyes still can't believe what he is seeing. He got snapped back to reality when Aerith asked if he's ready.

"Are you that enchanted by the flowers Zack?" Aerith asked with a playful tone.

"Yes Aerith, I AM that enchanted by them. This is just gorgeous!" He suddenly remembered. He took a few breaths. _Here we go_.

"Aerith, it's time, let's start the story." Aerith nodded and gave his hands a reassuring squeeze and then led him to the door. Upon entering, Aerith greeted her mom who is working at the kitchen. 

"Mom, I'm back! And I brought a familiar guest if you don't mind." She started getting nervous upon saying so, making her hold on Zack's hands a bit tighter. He looked at her and gave a reassuring look then Zack mouthed a "Stay calm, we'll work this out." Elmyra turned around after drying her hands and her face became a sudden mix of; a big look of surprise, a slice of confusion, a shade of anger and a hint of protectiveness. 

"So, you came back." Her tone was unwelcoming and it also carries a bit of malice to it. She walked towards Zack, looked at him from head to toe, then came a flat-handed, right hander slap. Aerith was utterly surprised by the deed that she can't control her voice. 

"MOM!" She shouted at her. She looked at Elmyra's face and she can't see any feeling of remorse in what she did. "Mom, he came here to explain not only to me, but also to you on why he disappeared like he did. Why do you have to hurt him?!" She wanted to say more but Zack gave her hand a squeeze then shook his head. 

"Aerith it's fine. I felt it coming. I kinda deserved it too, I understand it." He smiled softly at her. 

"How dare you come back. Here to give my daughter another pain don't you?" Anger. That's what is swirling around Elmyra. Zack felt that this would be harder than he could've imagined. But he has to take all of it. The only way is the explanation of his story, he won't leave out anything.

"I don't want to hurt your daughter ma'am. Honest. Everything happened suddenly." He sounded timid, which he is. "If you would just let me explain-"

"Half-baked stories of why Aerith was left on her own for almost 5 years? You're gonna tell us-" Elmyra cuts him off, but Aerith's got enough if this. She wants the explanation, she wants to know **why** , she also want to **what** , so she also cuts her mother off, which Aerith never did, until now.

"Mom, enough please? Let's be reasonable here. All of your anger towards him isn't needed. Let's listen to him first, then your judgement after, ok? Please?" She never knew that this would be like this, but she's resolute to hear what Zack says, and she also wants Elmyra to atleast try to understand Zack. "Please?" She pleaded again. Elmyra softened at that, and she sat down, but never removed her eyes on Zack.

 _"She's just protective that's all."_ He told himself, then the couple also seated, Zack facing Elmyra. He looked at the two women, breathe in deep, lets out a long sigh, then he turned serious. 

"So here's what happened when we went to Nibelheim. That's is the home town of my friend Cloud Strife. Me, him, another Infantryman and Sephiroth was ordered to go there to check on the reactor that got a system of it broken. It was all ok in the first few days of stay there, I know that you ma'am, know that Aerith called me during that time. But everything suddenly went south."

He paused, all the memories coming back to him, he entwined all of his fingers and squeezed until his knuckles turned white. Aerith puts a hand over his. "Take your time Zack." Zack nodded. She really has ways to calm him down. He continued upon relaxing his hands.

"A fellow SOLDIER 1st class spilled the beans on how Sephiroth came to be. Sephiroth beforehand showed me the contents of the reactor, which are all hideous experiments. Mako monsters..." A bright flash of the image comes back to him. The women saw him shiver. Elmyra is indifferent. Aerith's concern is growing. "Then?" Aerith asked.

"After that Sephiroth locked himself inside Shinra Mansion. That mansion has a library and a laboratory underground. Sephiroth stayed at the library for a week, flipping through the pages of countless of records. He never ate, he never drank anything, he just kept reading." He closed his eyes. Aerith again puts a hand on his, this time it stayed.

"Then it happened. The dreaded "Nibelheim Incident" as Shinra dubbed it. Sephiroth burned the whole town, killed all of the townspeople, I followed him to the reactor." Zack relived the whole scenes in his brain, every pixel of it, like a crisp, clear image. "I tried to reach out to him, know what made him kill innocent lives, but he was crazed, he changed so abruptly, and we ended up fighting." Zack is shaking. That scene in his mind still playing. Sephiroth is unstoppable, even he can't handle him. 

Aerith stood up and rubbed circles on Zack's back. Elmyra is starting to soften her expression from seeing the effect of the story to Zack. This isn't a "half-baked" story, this is a traumatizing experience for the guy. "Zack, slow down. Don't try to force it. Slowly, we're not on borowed time here." 

Zack responded by relaxing his tensed body. His hand instinctively reached for the hand on his shoulder for support. He looked at Aerith. "Slowly Zack. Breathe." He does so a couple of times and he continued.

"I was defeated. I can't move my body from the battle. Then Cloud, managed to hurt him. Upon my instruction, plus from his anger on Sephiroth killing his mother and hurting an important person, he tried to finish Sephiroth off, in exchange for his strength. That's the end I thought, but there's more."

The mother and daughter saw a change in Zack's eyes, it turned darker, like the depths of the ocean, and his demeanor changed from a scared one to an enraged one. They looked at each other, the mother understanding the message her daughter is sending to her by looks alone. Elmyra nodded. "I guess this is why you didn't return for so long?"

"Not yet ma'am. Here's the continuation." 

"Professor Hojo." The name making every nerve in Aerith's body active. "He experimented on me and Cloud. He took us at the lab under Shinra mansion." Zack's aura turned darker. It gave Elmyra chills. "He enjoyed every second of me and Cloud screaming in agony. And when he got nothing from me, he turned to Cloud. I was held inside a Mako tank, fully conscious of what's going on."

He gulped, and his eyes started to show lines of Mako. "Cloud he... continued to scream, he writhed in pain as he was forcibly injected with Mako, not just once, but alot to count..." He exhaled a shaky breath. "I can only scream inside the tank, unable to break it." He stopped and looked at Elmyra and Aerith, both showing horror and sympathy from the story they just heard. Zack just stopped on that part and decided to continue from the escape.

"Long story short, I finally got out, and I also got Cloud out of his own tank. We tried to escape, but we are surrounded by Infantrymen from Shinra, labeling us as 'Fugitive samples'. They are bent to kill me, but recapture Cloud, possibly to experiment on him more. Cloud is in a severe case of 'Mako poisoning' when I got him out of that tank. It ended on me deciding to wait for night fall to come before we escape."

He took out the yellow paper in his pocket, Aerith instantly recognizing it. "You... still have that?" She asked while on the verge of tearing up. 

"Yes." Zack said in a soft tone while he fiddled with the paper. "Miraculously, this paper stayed intact the whole time I was in the tank." He chuckled. Aerith is tearing up now. "This paper where Aerith wrote her '23 tiny wishes' made me want to return to Midgar, to see her again." He said as he looked at Elmyra.

"I dragged Cloud out of Nibelheim then. At that same night a Turk, Cissnei, found us. She tried to capture us both, but I resisted, luckily seeing Cloud's status changed her mind. Instead she lied to Tseng about not finding us then giving us a ride to travel back here. I also didn't know that me and Cloud are out for **4** years until we reached Banora, where I read Aerith's **89** th letter." He looked at Aerith then who is wiping her tears. "Hush now, I'm fine." He thumbs away the last tear before continuing.

"When we reached Midgar Waste, Shinra mobilized an army of Infantrymen to kill both me and Cloud. I fought for me and Cloud's life, and somehow here I am, no thanks to the Turks mounting a rescue mission." He sat up straight. "That's my story, and that's my excuse for leaving Aerith for close to 5 years."

The room stayed silent for minutes on end, the three just looking a each other. Elmyra was deep in thought. But Zack isn't done yet. He stands up then walks to Elmyra and bows as low as he can. Elmyra and Aerith's eyes widen at the sudden move.

"Ma'am please. I know I left her behind. **Unintentionally**. But this time I won't. I've had eneough of that in this lifetime. If you'll allow me, let me love her again, and this time, I'll love her with all that I can, I'll treat her right and I'll cherish her endlessly. Please. I'm begging you." Zack said all of these in a begging tone, hoping that this is enough, hoping that it will work, because this is a **VOW** he will do, even if it costs him his life. 

"I think you already have the answer for that boy. This is your love, not mine. Aerith opposed me when I didn't allow her to date you years back. And I don't think she will just sit this one out if I opposed." She stood up then patted Zack's shoulder. "Stand up Zack Fair." He did. "I don't fully entrust my daughter to you." A grumble from Aerith. "Shush now, let me finish."

"He looked Zack straight in the eye. "I don't fully entrust me daughter to you, but, I want you to do all those things you just said, nothing less, get it?" A nod from the young man. "Great then." And she left to return to what she was doing in the kitchen.

Zack looked at Aerith, who is beaming and smiling her goddess-ly smile. "I will hold on to those Zack, you know that. I expect no less, that's what I deserve." She stood up and hugged Zack tightly. 

"I will also love you with all of my being, treat you the best I can and cherish you like this ribbon you gave me. I promise you that." She returned, and as resolute as he is.

"I know you will do all of that Aerith." He kissed her forehead, both of them smiling. A successful day.

* * *

Aerith didn't want to leave Zack yet, so after dinner, Aerith went with Zack to his 'supposed safehouse' courtesy of the Turks. Again, Elmyra, as always, let her daughter be, and again Zack is troubled since Aerith will come back on her own. Aerith waved the concern of again, and they made their way to Sector 3.

"Is it a big house?" Aerith asked. 

"Hm... Not really, I haven't check the whole floor plan of the house. I only go to the bathroom and our bedroom." He answered as he pondered if he can say more, but since he doesn't really know more, he leaves it at that.

"So you sleep with Cloud?"

"We have separate beds, Cloud is close to the door, and me on the window." He held onto Aerith's hands and Aerith responded as she entwined her fingers with his.

They continued their Q&A on the train to Sector 3. After they exited, they continued until they are top side. The Sector is still full of life at night. There is still a few hours before closing time, Zack thought, as he looked around. 

"Seems kinda lively." Aerith observed. 

"This is your first time here, no?" He said, not a question. He ran his fingers through his hair as he yawned.

"Is it big baby's sleepy time?" Aerith chided, as she poked Zack's side. She laughed after. Zack can just shake his head and chuckle. Finally they arrived.

"Here we are, our house, courtesy of the Turks." Zack led Aerith inside and was welcomed by Doc Kyle and Nurse Lylia. 

"So we finally meet Ms. Gainsborough." He looks at Zack. "I think it went well then if she's here?" 

Zack just nodded and Kyle understood. Nurse Lylia spoke up. "We just finished checking up on Cloud. He's well and fine." Zack and Aerith entered the room. They are welcomed by a sleeping Cloud Strife. Zack walked around the bed and sat at the edge. 

"We're back buddy." He ruffled the blond's hair. "Thanks for the prayers man. It went well." Aerith is now beside him. "This is my girlfriend Aerith. She wants to meet you man, and I know you want to meet her too. I told you that I'm gonna introduce her you you right..." Zack started to get emotional. He also wants Cloud back, and he wants to, as soon as possible.

Aerith placed a hand over Cloud's forehead. She tried to feel him. Zack stayed silent.

_A few minutes passed filled with silence._

Aerith opened her eyes and looked at Zack. He spoke up first. "So you really are a Cetra..." He spoke each word slowly and in a soft tone. Aerith clasped her hands together, feeling shame for hiding _that_ part of her from Zack, who clearly will try to understand her. "I'm sorry that I hid it from you Zack..." She looked at Zack, pain lining every inch of her face. "The Turks told you that did they?" Zack nodded. He explained that he knew it for years now, but will not talk about it because he feels that it would be a touchy subject, so he waited until Aerith opened up more to him, until Aerith herself will talk about it without being asked. 

He hugged Aerith. "C'mon, you accepted me as a SOLDIER, what makes you think I won't accept you if you're a Cetra? None of that changes our relationship." He kissed the top of her head for good measure. "Aerith, I love you the way you are, and that's that." He felt Aerith relax in his arms. He smiled that at some point, he can comfort her like this; he wants to comfort her like this.

Yes, she thought. She was traumatized when she was a kid. Other people than Elmyra knew she was special, and they got weirded out by that, that they stayed away from her. She should have known that Zack would be different. Zack is open to her, open in everything, that she knew him wholeheartedly in months. The trauma stopped her from talking to Zack about her whole self, but now that Zack has accepted her -even though she knows he will in a heartbeat- she can slowly open up the subject of her being a Cetra to other people; people who will become close to her, close to Zack.

The small tension in the air lifted, and they focused on Cloud. Aerith felt Cloud's life force a while ago, which is in the middling stage of its strength. He breathes normally, but unresponsive.

"Zack, Cloud is Mako poisoned right? Severely at that if I'm correct?" She asked without looking at Zack, her boyfriend nodded. She doesn't know much about Mako, but from the knowledge Zack gave to her about being a SOLDIER, she concluded that Cloud got overdosed. And it's Hojo so...

"Is he incompatible with the surgery?" She looked at him now, but Zack's focused at Cloud. "I dunno Aerith, I never asked him why he was an Infantryman. But he said that he wanted to be a SOLDIER. Maybe he got low scores or something..." The raven haired boyfriend said, worry lined his face, and Aerith puts a hand on his shoulder. 

"Ti... Fa..." Cloud suddenly mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man! A month just for this chapter! Sorry fam! T-T  
> I kinda lost inspiration mid way, I'm really sorry!
> 
> AND YES! I just used the 'CLOUD and AERITH date'. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Tifa Lockhart.

### Finding Tifa

"Ti... Fa..." Cloud mumbled in a pained tone, his face also showing the internal pain of just saying _HER_ name. The other two looked at each other in utter shock with what is happening.

"Zack... He just..." She turns around mid-sentence when she heard the other bed move, and instantly she was worried with what she is seeing. Zack's sitting at his bed, hand on his head, clearly in pain. "Zack? What happened?" She tried asking, but Zack just continued letting our small gasps of pain.

He suddenly felt a sharp pang of weakening pain when Cloud mentioned Tifa's name. And while the pain persists, his head plays what happens at Nibelheim. The meeting, the picture, the travel to the reactor, the words she said when he tried to talk to her while she's clearly hurt on the floor of the reactor... _"I hate you all..."_ Those last words, repeating. _Stop... "SOLDIERs..." Please, stop, I tried..._

"Zack..." Aerith softly calls him, tries to shake him out of it as she hears him asking for _it_ -whatever he's seeing in his head- to stop. Panic in her rises, but she fights it. She's resolute to be there for him, she won't let him go through this alone. She tries again, this time on a much more resolute and comforting tone. "Come on Zack, look at me, it's ok. I'm here." She tries harder, both hands now on Zack's cheeks, her eyes misting. It pains her to see Zack like this. "Zack please look at me." 

Zack's brain won't stop replaying the scene. He's now thinking of every possibility of what happened to Tifa. Is she still alive? What if not? Is she experimented on? Please no... Not that. Zangan... Did they escape? Zack can just instruct Cloud at that moment to save himself and Tifa, but instead he wanted to stop Sephiroth and passed it on to a vengeful Cloud. _I'm an idiot..._ One side tells him. _Move on. Be positive! Find her!_ The other said. Then everything slowed.

 _Zack, listen to me, please, look at me._ A distant third voice. A girl's voice, pleading. _Aerith's voice._ "Aerith... Wait..." The headache stops, his brain breaks from all of that haunts him, and he slowly opens his eyes to see a teary-eyed Aerith in front of him. "You're back..." Aerith hugged him immediately. "Thank goodness..." She slowly exhales relief. Zack hugs her back and after a few minutes, they started to recollect. 

"What happened to you?" Aerith asked him, hands in his. "I felt a sharp headache upon Cloud saying Tifa's name..." He puts a hand on his head. "And I kinda forgot her, maybe?" He looked at Aerith with a confused look. Aerith didn't interject, she feels it's true somehow. "I remembered Nibelheim, the parts where we interacted. And let's just say-" 

"It was a bad time?" Aerith cuts him off, plus a squeeze on his hand. Zack nodded. "She was the tour guide in the town Aerith. And she got hurt." He looked at Cloud. He clearly messed up on that one. He shakes his head. _"Not the time Fair."_ And yes, not now. Cloud needs her. She may be the key to Cloud's waking. He looks back at Aerith. "Let's go look for her. Are you okay with that?" He looked full of hope & determination, so Aerith smiled. "Sure. Let's help Cloud." 

"One question Zack, do you know where to start looking?" She asked, but Zack just shook his head, but the smile on his face didn't fade. Aerith can't argue with that face. "We've got help though." He took out his phone and speed-dialed Tseng's number. A few rings then Tseng answers.

"You called." He sounded like he's not in for the talk, but Zack needs all the help to cover every sector of Midgar.

"I need your help here Tseng, this may be the thing to make Cloud wake up." A few minutes of just silence from Tseng. "Hey, Tseng. Hel-looo?"

"Ok, what would it be then?" He still has no enthusiasm in it, but whatever, he's willing to help. "Alright, Tseng I need your help in finding a girl named Tifa Lockhart." He got to the fact right away.

"Ok, to make it easier, do you remember her look?" Zack racked up his brain on how to describe Tifa. It's been years since he saw her, how will he describe her? Then her face flashed in his head. Ok, this will do, he thought. "So, Tifa has a long and straight dark brown hair, it reaches her back, maybe now at her waist. Her eyes are red, not straight red, but a little dark. That's it, that's all I remember about her." 

Another minute of silence from Tseng, then he answered, seemingly more interested now. "Ok then. I think you have a plan on finding her then?" 

"Yeah I do. The Turks will look for her at the top of the plate, if by any chance you find her, **call me right away** , I will be the one to talk to her." He puts a press on the words just in case. "Me, Aerith and Kunsel will look at the slums." He followed-through. "Alright, and Zack, what if we see someone that matches these description, but not her?" Drat, that's a possibility. He looked at Aerith, trying to ask for help, but instead tilted her head slightly and mouthed a "Don't look at me." 

"Tseng, I'm pretty sure she's that unique that she's the only one to fit the bill. And also, we start tomorrow." He answered resolutely. 

"Tomorrow it is then." Zack is ready to say "bye" but Tseng continued. "How are you and Aerith?" Now he sounds at the level where all his interest is in the subject. "We're fine, she's here with me now." Aerith wants to talk to Tseng, so they shifted and is now sitting cross-legged at the bed. Zack turns the phone to loudspeaker. Aerith spoke as soon as Zack gave the go.

"Hey Tseng! So, my boyfriend Zack is back now. I'm thinking that you and the others can minimize watching over me now, right?" Zack just looked at Aerith after she spoke. That's not question to him; it's a declaration. She wants a little more freedom, as Zack looks at it. Silence at the other end. "Hel-looo!" Aerith called out, minding not to be so loud for Cloud. Tseng finally answered. "Let me make it clear Aerith; _minimize_ , not stop." He sounded amused despite the press in his tone.

"That's what I said." Aerith said as she tries not to sound excited on the idea of gaining more freedom. Zack's lips just formed a smile while looking at his girlfriend who is beaming by the seconds. "Zack, again, welcome back." It sounded genuine, which to Aerith is strange, but to Zack, with the talk just yesterday, just grinned. "Thanks Tseng. And this time, I'm not leaving." Then the call ended. 

Zack remembered the phone, so he pulled it out of his pant's side pocket. "Aerith, uh, here, a phone. I requested the Turks to make one just in case." Aerith slowly took the phone, curiously looking at every bit of it. "Do you like it?" He asked, nervous. To his relief, Aerith's face instead lit up. "I love it! So this is why Elena asked me a color." She moved closer and gave him a hug. "Thank you Zack! But, can you teach me how to use this?" She requested with shining eyes after, to which Zack agreed to.

"Ok, first let me teach you how to call." Since she knows how to dial, the teaching became a bit easier. "This is your contact list. Right now, it's empty, because you haven't added any. Here's how to add someone's number..." Thankfully, Aerith is a fast learner, so a few minutes is all it takes for her to handle the phone well enough on her own. Then she grinned at Zack. "I'm going to sleep here tonight." 

Zack's eyes almost fell out of it's sockets with how much surprised he is on what just Aerith said. "Wait... you're serious? Your mom will kill me!" 

"Don't you want to?" She said teasingly. And she is still grinning from ear to ear.

"Aerith, it's not that I don't want to. I mean, Elmyra though." He's just dumbfounded, his brain is a mess right now. "I'm gonna call her then, and say I'm going to sleep here tonight. I don't feel like going home, and I'm kinda sleepy." She did call her mom after. Zack just watched in amazement as she calmly stated that she's not coming home and she's going to sleep with Zack. She reasoned out nicely, and even if Zack can't hear what Elmyra is saying, he feels like there's a threat to his life. When the call ended, she just smiled and gave him a thumbs-up and that made Zack rub the back of his neck.

"Before you ask, I'm gonna borrow one of your shirt ok?" Zack just meekly nodded. Her _girlfriend_ is all sorts of amazing. "I'm... gonna take a shower then." He looked for clothes then went to the bathroom. After his turn, Aerith had hers.

While Zack changes clothes, he kept looking at Cloud and thinking of how can they effectively find Tifa in the vastness of Midgar. He will have 5 pairs of eyes on top of the plate, if he's lucky that all of them will look for her. He mentioned Kunsel, most probably, he will help them. So it ends up him, Aerith and Kunsel will search for Tifa in the slums. He looked at the Buster sword hanging on the wall. Maybe he'll bring it tomorrow just for protection. He sat on the bed and immediately, Aerith entered, drying her hair with a towel. She looked like a hanger with how much the shirt has overgrown her. Lylia lent her a pajama to complete the look.

"Why are you smiling like that huh?" She asked when she saw a small smile on Zack's lips, and thanks to that smile, she's blushing. Zack exhaled a chuckle and retorted "Nothing. If you had said you'll sleep here tonight, we might have packed some of your sleeping attire, don't you think?" He walked to the couch and sat there, and when he looked at Aerith, he saw a mix of surprise and disappointment.

"What's with the face? You actually thought I'm gonna sleep on the bed and you here? You take the bed, I'll sleep here." But actually, he's hatching a plan; playing with her, making her say _those_ words. A little payback. She was pouting, and he knew that she already caught on with what he's doing. 

"You really want me to say it don't you?" She heavily sat on the bed, blushing while looking at Zack that still is playing coy. "What do you mean?" He quirked an eyebrow. Almost there...

"I... want you... to sleep beside me... There! I said it! You happy?" She's still pouting, now beet-red with what she just said. "Well, if you say so." He shrugged and walked to the bed, trying his hardest not to smile with how the plan worked. Really; he want to sleep with her, but his; let's say -playful side- somehow got the best of him. He turned off the lights and Aerith snuggled close to Zack immediately once they lay down. Silence is what's left in the room, with only the light entering the room is the lights of the street. Zack kissed the crown of Aerith's head and mouthed a good night, but Aerith looked at him after, straight to his eyes, glowing softly in the dim room.

"What's with the stare? We should sleep now, we have to wake up early tomorrow." He asked and stated softly, parting some of Aerith's hair that's on her face. He yawned, then started playing with her hair.

"First time I saw your hair undone." He tilted his head so his cheek is touching her head. "Well, there's a first time for everything right?" She replied while smiling, which Zack can't see, but she knows he can feel it. It's like she's slowly showing Zack another side of her.

"With hair as long as that, it's no wonder you tie it, and everyday? You do your hair yourself?" She nodded. "Wow..." Aerith shifted and started drawing circles on Zack's chest. He quirked a brow at the sudden move. "Something the matter hun?" 

"Nothing hun... I just... missed you, that's all. I still can believe that your here; with me, again. It feels like a dream and if I go to sleep I may wake up with you gone again." She held on to him like child who doesn't want to let go. He felt that bit of shake in her voice, so he turned ans she looked up to him.

"Aerith, I just made you a promise right? I won't let anything separate us. The only separation I'll agree to is when we both agree to it." He gently cups her face with his hands. "It's real this time. **I'm** real this time."

A short look at her eyes -her emerald, mesmerizing eyes-, then he kisses her. Slow, lovingly and deeply. He wants her to make her feel how **REAL** he is. He slowly wants to ease that fear away. Aerith likes -no, _LOVES_ \- this, she loves it when Zack kisses her. She took the lead this time, breaking away, but dipping back in to taste him, all of him, to herself. Each kiss more heated than the last, Aerith breathes Zack's name, his name getting huskier as she starts to grab some of his hair to request _more_. His hands also starts to wander on her body. Her body shudders deliciously anywhere his battle-roughened hands touches her. And she felt like in heaven when he playfully traced her spine with a playful finger. This is her first time feeling all of this, but she's already hooked to it. It felt _amazing_ to be touched by him like this. She wants him, no doubting it. It's so evident with the wetness she's feeling from her womanhood. She wants this to lead to _THAT_ thing. 

Zack broke off the kiss, moved and now he's on top of her. He teasingly moves a knee to her heat, which immediately makes his already hard cock to throb. The _URGE_ to just do it now is on him. Aerith looked willing -wanting even- with her eyes showing lust and cheeks with a noticeable red on them even in the dark room. They are both panting while looking at each other, Aerith even getting more aroused with Zack's eyes having that deeper shade of blue on them. He slowly leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Hun, as much as _how badly I want you_ right now, I feel like our neighbor still feels us." He kissed her softly at the cheek, forehead, nose, and lips, but Aerith made him linger a bit longer there. " _THAT_ should be saved for when we're alone, don't you agree?" Aerith meekly nodded, slowly calming down from the ecstasy-filled experience she just had. They returned back to snuggling after, but when the realization came in, Aerith hoped that she didn't get that aroused. She felt good, yes, but at what cost?

* * *

It has been a week since they started looking for Tifa Lockhart. Zack finally met Kunsel. He was surprised and happy that Kunsel was promoted to 1st Class. Kunsel however, like Zack when he was promoted to 1st, isn't even a bit happy about it. Kunsel got the chance to give the earful Zack deserved, but after that, Kunsel was just really happy that Zack's alive. He didn't miss the chance to joke about the couple, and Aerith's happy face just says it all for Kunsel. He learned of the story behind the "Nibelheim incident", and upon hearing what Zack went through, that just made him resolute in leaving Shinra. Zack warned him about the consequences of parting with the company, but Kunsel won't hear any of it. The decision is final, and he'll just look for a way.

The search party up on the plate coordinated with Zack's search party in the slums very well. However, even if they have searched every alley possible, there's no girl who has "eyes the color of Cosmo Canyon, with a long flowing dark brown hair". Thanks to Zack and Aerith, Sector 3 and Sector 5 slums was skipped respectively. Zack's walks on the sector during the "letter reading week" as he dubbed it, also showed no girl who matched the looks. Aerith's living in the slums also is the reason why Sector 5 was skipped. She knows almost all the people in the sector. Kunsel volunteered to be alone in the search but Zack secretly asked Cissnei if she could help in the search in the slums instead. Thankfully the other Turks have no qualms about the idea so it's Cissnei and Kunsel in one sector's slum, the couple on the other.

Then they entered Sector 7 slums. Aerith advised not to bring the Buster sword during the search and Zack understood why. The compromise appeared in a form of gloves Zack bought and customized himself. Zack has materia slots on his wrist because he wants more oomph and accessibility to magic. He also discovered Aerith is now using a staff to defend herself, and is **very** adept in magic. They ventured into an alleyway to search more, but they ended in a clearing. Something in Zack pinged and he immediately moved to shield Aerith.

"Why? Is something wrong Zack?" Confusion and worry in her voice. She didn't move from being behind Zack, but instead puts a hand on it.

"Something isn't right. It's like we stepped into something. Hun, ready your staff." She did so. He activated his materia, causing a spark of lightning to appear on the gloves then entered a battle stance. Soon enough five Hunting Hounds leap out and surrounded them. Aerith flinched and looked at Zack. "Hun, any plans?" Her voice is strong despite a hint of fear in her features.

"We end them here. We can't let them get out. Block their way to the entrance ok? I'll try to round them up." She nodded. "You can count on me." All her hesitation awhile ago now gone. She's determined to back up Zack and protect the people in the sector. "I know." Zack gave her a warm smile and kissed her forehead then rushed to battle.

The beast they're fighting are coordinated, Zack remembered thanks to his past experience with the beasts. One ran towards Zack baring all its fangs and another followed, the other circled around Zack for a back attack. The rest targeted Aerith. "Oh no you don't, mutts." He lunged on the first one, giving it a handful of fist to the face sending it flying back. It shivered once -thanks to the Lighting materia enhancing Zack's punches- and died. Zack turned to the second one, weaved to the right to dodge it's fangs and backflips to create distance from the third one.

Aerith focused on the two beast in front of her. "I won't let you pass. There's alot of people that will get hurt." She cast Fira at one instantly blackening it. The second she merely reacted to. The hound pounced on her and is able to knock her down. It tried to bite her, luckily she was able to block it by the neck using the staff. She raised up her staff to get the hound's claws away from her dress. "Get off! You're ruining my dress!" She tried to throw the beast away and it worked. She quickly got up and cast Thunder, but the hound is ready and was able to dodge it. She started waving her staff and it sent out bolts of magic homing in on the creature. "Back off you!" 

Zack did a roundhouse kick and hit a hound rebounding it to it's friend, sending both flying. "Aerith! How are you faring? Need a hand?" He shouted keeping Aerith and her target in his peripheral vision. "I'm fine Zack. I just burned one to perfection. You ok?" She seemed happy when she replied, which made him smile. "Yep. All good here."

The two hounds he just sent flying stood back up and ran at him, clearly pissed now. "Yeah me too. Let's end this." He focused, his eyes on the two enemies running at him. His hands glowed white and he leaped forward, the energy in his hands carrying him further. He hits the two hounds and both disintegrated right away. He looked at Aerith and the last Hunting Hound standing.

The hound started using its tentacle to try and stab Aerith but Zack pulled her into his arms just in time before being hit. Aerith, while in Zack's arms reacted immediately by casting Blizzard, instantly encasing the hound. She waved her staff again and it sent out a Fira melting the ice and burning the hound. They started to relax as they looked around them, counting 3 Hunting Hounds dead, along with the 2 sent to their end by Zack's attack. 

"You alright hun?" He looked at Aerith, who is panting a little. Aerith checked if her dress is still fine. It's a bit dirty, but atleast no damage, so she nodded. "You? Betcha missed that kind of rush." She reached to fix a bit of Zack's hair. 

He laughed then took out a small towel from his pocket, then started to wipe Aerith's face gently. "You know me so well hun." After wiping off the dirt on her lover's face he added. "And I couldn't do it without you." Then kissed her forehead. She gave him a beaming smile. "C'mon, let's find this Tifa." She held his hand and they continued the search. The search miraculously found it's bearing. They asked around and the people point to one place where you can find Tifa Lockhart: **Seventh Heaven**. They followed the trail and finally they saw the bar.

The bar has two floors, easily recognizable thanks to the windows above the roof on the small porch. All wooden, it feels homey for some reason. Looking at the sign is giving Zack a bit of a deja vu. _"Did I encounter this name already? I feel that I did, but when?"_ He tried remembering while looking at the bar. He only stopped thinking when Aerith tugged at his hoodie.

"Is something the matter hun? Are we gonna enter?" She looked up at him, trying to read his face. "I just got the feeling like I've heard of this 'Seventh Heaven' before, but I can't remember when I did." He scratched his head in surrender. Nothing is coming up. "Let's meet Tifa." He said with sureness. They both took a deep breath, laced their fingers and walked up to the door.

* * *

 _ **Tifa Lockhart**_. She runs the bar named **Seventh Heaven** located in Sector 7 slums. She has the face of a really gorgeous young woman, a toned body envied by all, a demeanor that's just lovable and under all that, she hits like a truck. She was recruited by the previous owner of the bar, thanks her features "matching his criteria" as the man had called it. She's famous with the guys in the sector, which is a no-brainer. She lives in **Stargazer Heights** ; an apartment run by an old lady named Marle. The woman took a liking to Tifa readily. Well, that's what everyone knows.

She's also a member of _Avalanche_ ; an Anti-Shinra terrorist group. That's what everyone knows. Some support them, others don't. But for the members, they have this goal; "SAVE THE PLANET FROM SHINRA". And they're not just terrorist; they are "eco-terrorist". Tifa is included in a "cell" with this members:

  * The leader of the group is a large dark-skinned man with a gun for a right arm, a short fuse and a just-go-for-it attitude: Barret Wallace.
  * Second is the strategist of the group. He is close to the children of the Leaf House in Sector 5 thanks to being a teacher there back when he's still not a member of the cell: Biggs.
  * Third is the first female member of the group before Tifa: Jessie Rasberry. She dreamed of being an actress at Gold Saucer, but thanks to her father getting in an accident, she went to Avalanche to try and save her dad. She's the tech genius of the group. Bombs, fake Id's; anything concerning technology, she can handle.
  * Lastly is Wedge. A smiling face whenever you see him. He has alot of connections, thanks to that he's the one to count on for info. He adopts stray cats.



Barret has a daughter named Marlene Wallace. The little girl lives at the bar and is close to the whole group. Marlene is literally Barret's soft side. The little girl still can't understand what they are doing but Barret just answers her that they are doing this to save the planet. Biggs, Jessie & Wedge all grew up at Midgar. Childhood friends who are inseparable. The three are always together on mission and even Jessie's mom recognize the three's friendship. And Biggs is apparently a big support for Jessie.

Outside of being an Anti-Shinra cell, the group is just helping out in the sector. They will help in anything. The bar doubles as the planning center and hide-out for the group. Although, only the members know of that fact. And they are the only one who can access it. They want it to stay that way.

Tifa is a great bartender and an amazing cook. At night, the bar brims with life from all the people who come to unwind and just talk about their day. Others come for the food and drinks and others, well, come for more than that. They try to get on Tifa's good side on a daily basis but as hard as they try to, that's how easily Tifa rejects them by smiling. Biggs, Jessie & Wedge also help in the service. Barret watches over the bar, thanks to that no brawls. Why would you want to piss a guy with a gun for an arm?

But even with all these positive things happening to her, her past is still a fresh scar in her being. The years that have passed did nothing to the wound the incident inflicted. She hated Shinra with what happened to Nibelheim, and that made her join Avalanche. There are nights when the memories become nightmares, giving her sleepless nights. But what she thinks of the most is: _Cloud Strife_. Her childhood friend. The boy who dreamed of being a SOLDIER -which she now loathes-, the boy who suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the reactor, only to be lost again a second later. At this point he's not just a childhood friend anymore but, she's still unsure of her feelings, but she's sure of what she wants most right now: See him again. See _Him_ alive and well. And maybe her prayers are answered now...

She was behind the counter cleaning glasses, when the chime ringed as the door opened and a tall guy, hair purely black and eyes the color of the sky entered. He wears a sleeveless gray hoodie and a black jogger pants then a high-cut rubber shoes. Like her he also has fighting gloves on. The gloves has red coloration, and white plates which are quite thick with a wolf's head design engraved on it. The plates have bumps at each knuckle. He wears a circle on his wrist and a loose belt which has materia slots. 

With him is a girl, with height only reaching the guy's shoulder, has brown hair that's braided and tied by a pink bow; her eyes has that emerald color and glow in it as she looks around the bar. She wears a long pink dress with a noticeable white lace hem and a red bolero jacket. She also wears accessories like a flower necklace and three bracelets. She has wears a brown boots to complete the look. She looks, feminine, kind of a big contrast to the guy.

They are a couple, with how they hold each other's hands. Tifa followed them with her eyes as they occupied a table. Her eyes caught Barret and the others also looking at the couple. She started walking towards the couple when the door opened again and a man entered. Brown hair, wearing a vest over a blue t-shirt and finishes it off with a cargo pants. He looked around and when him and the raven haired guy locked eyes, he smiled and sat beside him.

"I knew it was you when I saw that hairstyle!" Clearly excited in his tone. He looked at Zack closely. "Yep, you're that guy alright! X-shaped scar on your left cheek, blue eyes. The only thing missing is your SOLDIER uniform." He sounded pretty sure about his findings that Zack and Aerith just exchanged confused looks.

"Umm, mister? Have I met you already? I'm really sorry but I don't remember meeting you." Zack just scratched the back of his head when he said those words. The man looked at him from head to toe with a look that says "Seriously?" but laughed after. 

"It was my bad, I didn't introduced myself back then. I'm Bob. The one who asked you for a bar name in exchange for my lumber." Bob looked at Aerith. "I'm guessing the wagon was for her?" That's when Zack finally remembered. It all connects. Seventh Heaven, wagon, lumber. "You're that guy?" Surprise clear in his voice and face. "You still remember me from years back? Wow."

Bob just nodded. He looked at Tifa and raised a hand. Tifa walked to them as normal-looking as she could. With what she just heard and seen, she feels like an idiot for not recognizing they guy from the get go. Slicked-back raven-black hair, sky blue eyes, and now, she heard of a X-shaped scar on his left cheek! There's only **one** guy in Gaia that she has met with that properties: **Zack Fair**. When she approached the table, she tried to act as professional as she could. She tried a conversation.

"Hey Bob! Nice of you to visit! You know our customers?" All smiles. Professional. _"_ _Hide the swirling emotions for now Tifa, our chance will be later_. _"_ She looked at the couple who returned her smiles. 

"I just know the guy." He gestured to Zack. "You're name?" Zack looked at Bob and playfully facepalmed and chuckled. "Silly me. I'm Zack. Zack Fair." He looked at Aerith. "I'm Aerith Gainsborough. I'm Zack's girlfriend." The girl smiled more as Tifa looked at her.

Bob gestured to the young woman who has long flowing dark brown hair tied at the end, 'Cosmo Canyon colored eyes', with a toned body wearing a white tank top which is short enough that it exposes her midriff, then a black sports bra underneath it. She also has a belt and suspenders on her pleated miniskirt which also hides a black shorts underneath. Black stocking and a red boots must complete the look but her arms are also covered. She wears a black gloves -leather from the looks of it-. The black is reaching her elbows so Zack thinks she's wearing a cloth under it. It has metal plates at the back and knuckles. Her left arm has the same long black thing but it has black and red leather vambrace over it. Like him, the gloves have a bit of extension up the wrist to house materia, plus when he looked closer, there are runes engraved on the red sections.

 _"A fighter huh?"_ He thought. 

"This is Tifa Lockhart." There it is. _Her_. They've found her. Zack tried to look indifferent, just flashed his welcoming smile. Aerith felt Zack's sudden shift and also just looked at Tifa normally. "She's the owner of this bar and she's also the one doing the drinks and the meals." Zack just nodded. "Nice to meet you Tifa Lockhart."

"Yeah, same." It sounded lower than she wanted it to sound. Bob continued. "Tifa, this is the guy that named this bar." He snapped a finger. "Oh! Can we get you a drink? My treat." He looked at Aerith. "Does she drink?" 

"Umm. First time." She suddenly felt embarrassed. "Just on the middle then." He looked at Zack. "You?" 

"Just Junon Ale will be fine." He looked at Aerith after and from just his look, Aerith understood the "We've found her" message he wants to send. "Make that two ok?" Tifa nodded and went back to work.

Bob tried to strike a conversation. "I've never seen a SOLDIER operative wearing a casual clothing. And you always have swords on your back, not just a chock full of materia." Zack lets a chuckle out.

 _"Ok, let's draw her out shall we?"_ A little story telling for this guy, but later, he knows she will approach them. 

He told Bob that he quitted being a SOLDIER. Of course Bob asked him why and added "Because they're manipulative" in it and Zack agreed. He told him he wanted to quit SOLDIER for quite a long time now, and Aerith just made him more resolute. 

"A SOLDIER in a relationship. That's a first. Most of the time SOLDIERs in a relationship have the girl being a widow or something because they die." He stated factly. He looked at Aerith. "You must really so lucky then, you don't get to be one of those." 

Zack just shook his head. "When Aerith entered my life, I just felt complete. I learned the hard way not to juggle being a SOLDIER and being her boyfriend. I felt my first separation man, and it ain't funny." He looked at Aerith and they held hands. "Separation? Why? How?" He leaned forward the table. Tifa came in then and served their drinks. She smiled after and walked silently away, but Zack already felt the little uneasiness. _"A bit more."_ He thought. They made a toast and Zack checked on Aerith.

"How was it?" Aerith smiled after a sip of the clear liquid. "Not too strong, it's actually perfect!" A nod from Zack and he continued with his story. "See, I was sent to a mission with a friend. Something went haywire and the mission became nothing like it should be; it went absolutely BAD, to put it simply." He looked at Tifa, but not directly. She's listening too. And from the feeling, not only her, the 4 people on the table at the other side too. 

"We had to take down a comrade, 'coz of reasons. I ended up being injured and weak. My friend also suffered the same." He slowed down, then gulped. "We were taken by Shinra, but instead of letting us go, they held us captive, worst, they tortured us both." Bob looked utterly disgusted and concerned. "Those bastards. They worked you all then they return the favor by that?" Scorn evident in his tone. "Fuck them." He calmed down a few seconds later. "What's the name of your friend? How is he?"

 _"Ok, chance."_ Zack slowly spoke out every word, loud enough to be heard by his target. "Cloud Strife is the name." A quick glance towards Tifa's direction and he saw the sudden twitch in her features. _"Score. We got her."_ He celebrated internally. "He's recovering. Those Shinra used mako on him, too much that he became poisoned."

"And?" Bob asked, clearly into the story. "Well we escaped, I don't know how long we're out, until a letter from my girlfriend came to me in a form of a surprising ally. Turns out we're out for 4 years! Imagine that! In Shinra's custody! And tortured for 4 years!" He spreads his arms wide for effect. "4 years was stolen from me and Cloud's life." He tried to sound solemn. Aerith placed a reassuring hand on his. "4 years where I could be with Aerith right here helping her sell flowers. 4 years where Cloud could live freely, because I will do anything to give him that life he deserved." He downed his bottle. "Well, that's my story. Such is being a SOLDIER."

Bob puts a hand on Zack's shoulder. "Then you should join the group named _Avalanche_. They're an anti-Shinra group. You being an ex-SOLDIER will give them a huge boost in fighting power." He seemed excited about it, but Zack just shook his head. He saw those words: "Avalanche" on the way to this sector, now he knows what it stands for.

"No thanks. I will not get myself involved in **anything** Shinra related." He leaned back into his chair. "I just want to live a peaceful life." Then looked at Bob. What Bob saw, made him flinch, and smile. "But when they try to hurt the ones I love, I'll make sure that they disappear, for good." 

"Well, it's your choice." He stood up, bowed to Aerith and shook hands with Zack. "Well, I'll leave you couple now. I really enjoyed the talk. Who knew I'll like a SOLDIER operative."

"Take care Bob!" Aerith mused and Bob smiled, payed Tifa then he left.

The room immediately got silent. Aerith sipped the remaining content of her glass and looked at Zack. The tension is so heavy, and the two could feel all eyes in the room are on them. Zack took Aerith's hand and stood up. "Well, Tifa, thanks for the drinks. We'll be going now." Aerith quirked an eyebrow with Zack wanting to leave when they've already found Tifa.

"You ain't leaving that fast, SOLDIER boy. Sit your ass back down." Heavy, no nonsense tone. Zack looked left and saw the big man standing up. He saw the right arm gun and gestured Aerith to sit back. "You sure pack something right there big guy." He added malice in his voice. He sat beside Aerith and smirked. "What the hell are you smiling for huh?" He moved around the table as quickly as he could, but before he could get to the middle of the room...

"Barret! I'll do the talking. Calm down." The big man; Barret, lets out a gruff exhale, but did calm down. Tifa walked towards Zack and crossed her arms over her chest. Aerith looked at her but Zack didn't.

"Where's Cloud?" She wants to question him about other things but her mouth just blurted the thing she wanted most. "I recommend that you sit down first." He looked at her sideways, fingers drumming the table.

"I don't think it's your place to order any of us around-" 

"Sit. Down." Crisp, clear and booming, even though it's not a shouting tone that he used. "Don't make me say it again." He turned the chair he's sitting on and faced Tifa. "Not all question you will ask will be answered." He raised a finger. "But, before I answer, we need an agreement." Barret tried to move but Zack shot him a look which even in his standards is "not to be messed with."

"Good that we have an understanding, Barret." He smirked and lets out a smug chuckle. He looked at the 3 people with Barret. "Seems like you guys are more sensible." He crossed his arms over his chest. "So, what are you going to do Tifa? I told you not too make me say it again." He quirked a brow for effect.

Aerith slowly stood up and tugged at Zack's hoodie. "Zack, it's not a good idea to put more tension right now. You being intimidating is not going to help." She whispered into his ear. He looked at Aerith. "I got this Aerith. I'm sorry I got you mixed up in this though." He puts a hand on his shoulder, where Aerith is also resting her hand and gave a squeeze.

"And what will you do if I won't?" She's determined, from the way she stands. Zack stood up again and went for the door. Aerith gave Zack and Tifa a confusing look, again. "Zack, wait! Are you serious?" Aerith asked him while trying her hardest to think why Zack is being like this. He opened the door wide and looked at Aerith. "Yep, I'm serious. We're leaving." He looked at Tifa. "Well, first, I'm leaving. Then, I'll try to find a way to wake Cloud myself."

They walked out the door and Tifa was left stunned. Barret and the others just looked at her, standing there. The door closed and Tifa felt like her heart drop. Everything is a blur immediately. She can hear cracks somewhere, probably her heart, or her world. The planet showed her a way to see Cloud again, and now it's getting farther and farther...

_"Cloud..."_

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Jessie. She waves her hands in front of Tifa's face. "Hello? Gaia to Tifa? You hear me?" When Jessie saw Tifa flinch she stopped and puts both hands to her waist. "Mr. ex-SOLDIER is getting away." She thumbs to the door. "This Cloud guy he mentioned is _that_ guy right?" She asked with a quirked brow and Tifa slowly nodded. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go after them!" She pats Tifa at the back, just strong enough for her to move a little. "We'll wait here and behave. He's got you in his fingers, might as well play for now, and from his looks, he's handsome, that's a fact, second he's taken,-"

"Jessie... C'mon, not the time?" Biggs snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Oh right. Sorry." Jessie chuckles and clears her throat. "What I'm saying is, aside from the obvious looks department, he may just want you to be as calm as you are before his big reveal, yes?" She pats her back again. "Go girl! This is your chance to see that Cloud boy again!"

Tifa nodded and thanked Jessie then started looking for Zack. She tried to ask around if a couple passed by the way she's going and they say that they didn't. 30 minutes of her trying to look for them and she's starting to feel like an idiot for not abiding when they appeared. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her, and when she looked back, there's Zack and Aerith standing.

"Where have you two been?" She's panting, confused and relieved. Aerith gave her a smile that says "sorry" and Zack just gestured her to lead the way back to the bar. When they arrived, the tension in the room rose up again. Zack walked to the middle of the room and bowed, which surprised the others.

"I'm sorry for what happened awhile ago. I know I should've add more tension, but I still did. I'm really sorry." He stood back up and walked to the counter and looked at all of them, now sitting. He nods approvingly.

"Ok, so imma re-introduce myself. I'm Zack Fair, ex-SOLDIER 1st class. Maybe one day you will know how I became and ex-SOLDIER. But for now, all you should know is that I just want a peaceful life AND I want my friend Cloud to wake up, like as early as possible." He looked at each and every one, and lingered at Tifa a bit longer, before looking at Barret and his group.

"I know Tifa because I was there at the worst moment in her life." The group looked at Tifa who has her head bowed and her hands balled. "Best not to talk what happened then." Zack looked at the floor and leaned at the high chair behind him. "Tifa, whenever you're ready." He said in a soft voice. That event is still fresh in her, from the looks of it.

_Tsk._

Aerith stood up and walked to Tifa's side. She places a hand on her shoulder. "Zack told me what happened. Don't force yourself to feel fine, take your time." She said as soothingly and comfortingly as she can. Tifa looked up at her, teary-eyed, but has a small smile on her lips. "Thanks. umm-"

"Aerith." She gave Tifa her signature sunny smile. "Sorry again for my boyfriend's attitude awhile ago." She pressed her hands together in apology, and Tifa can't help letting out a chuckle.

_"Well, just like that, they're girlfriends. Good."_ Zack thought, and smiled at it. "Ready for the two conditions?" Tifa nodded, considerably on a better emotional stage but still having that same waiting expression on her face. He raised a finger.

"Wait two?" Jessie blurted out. "Umm, sorry I haven't intro'd myself." She walked up to Zack and offered a hand, receiving a surprised look from him and the others. "Jessie. Jessie Rasberry. Nice to meet ya!" Zack shook her hand once. "Same here Jessie." He smiled at her, but not his full smile. "Ok, two because from the situation of Tifa, that's what fits." Jessie returned back to her seat.

"First, I want you to keep the location a secret." He looked at Barret's direction again. "Even to them, Tifa." Zack cleared his throat and spoke again, Tifa looking at him with surprise. "It's not that I don't trust them. It's just because Cloud has no connection to them, yet." Zack looked at Aerith, who shot him a look saying "Was that even necessary?" to which he nodded.

Tifa looked a bit torn with what she just heard. He looked at the others who just looked back at her with concern in their eyes. "Don't worry about us Tifa. This concerns you, not us." Biggs said with a sincerity. Tifa smiled at him and nodded. "Thanks Biggs." A chest pump from Biggs. "What's the second?" Zack raised another finger.

"Your questions of what happened to us will be answered. But only when Cloud wakes up and his mental is in tip-top shape." He looked at Aerith. "Hun, you will not tell her too. We keep it for now, ok?"

Aerith nodded. "Ok hun." Aerith and Tifa exchanged looks. "But she has to know Zack." She's not forcing Zack, she just wants to make sure.

"Wait, the things you said awhile ago, they're not the story?" Barret blurted out. "Yes, Bob doesn't need to know the real story. Some of it is true, some not." Zack replied.

He returned his attention to Tifa. "She will, but NOT right now." He reassured Aerith and Tifa. "I want both her and Cloud to hear the story. Together."  He took a long exhale and looked up at the ceiling. 

"I want both of them to hear it, so somehow, they can move forward, because they're _together_." He looked at Aerith, and she saw _pain_. He's still affected by it too. "It's difficult for one to move on from that experience." Tifa's face softened, with how much _pain_ and _sadness_ is in Zack's face. Aerith wants to walk up to him and comfort him. He's going into that scene again. She wants her to slowly forget it. 

_ Zack... _

Zack wipes a stray tear and tries to smile, but even for him, somehow it's difficult. Still, he forced it, it's not about him, it's Cloud and Tifa's now. "So, will you agree with those conditions Tifa?" He doesn't sound questioning, more like, he's _hoping_. He looked at Barret and his group. "And please, don't even try to send someone after us?" He sounded as if he's asking for cooperation.

"I'm a SOLDIER, enhanced senses and such. I will feel if someone follows us. I'm trusting you to wait. Because one way or another, Cloud will come here, and then you all will meet him. Are we clear?" Jessie reached for Biggs' and Wedge's shoulders and pulled them to her. "We'll behave Mr. SOLDIER. Right?" He looked at the others. The ones with her arms around their neck nodded, but Barret just "Hmph." and Zack just took it as an agreement.

"Thanks peeps." A small smile is all he can manage.

"I agree to all of them." Tifa answered as she stood up. She looks determined, expectant and somewhat happy. Well, she will see Cloud again, Zack thought. Moreover Zack is relieved and also happy that Cloud is one step away from waking up.

"Great then. Let's not waste anytime. I'm sure you're itching to look at Cloud too."

Zack walked out of the bar with a satisfied expression in his face and triumph in his being. Aerith and Tifa walked beside him. Aerith is relieved it went well, and as she looks at Tifa walking beside her, she also felt happiness that her and Zack managed to make two people reunite. She found Zack's hand and laced her fingers with his. They exchanged looks and she silently said "Great work hun." and in return, he gave her hand a squeeze and her lips a kiss.

_ "Cloud, finally." _ Tifa thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SOOO late with this. Hope you enjoyed the read!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go BOIS!

### Cloud wakes

The travel from Sector 7 to Sector 3 is quite. Zack is chatty, but he can read the atmosphere the people around him is giving, and Tifa, even if she agreed, he still will not push for a conversation like they're close. They went straight inside the room when they arrived. Zack and Aerith just stood by the door as Tifa finally saw Cloud's sleeping form. Her emotions _soared_ and she felt herself become an emotional mess. She doesn't know if she should be happy, or sad, or relieved. Her whole body is shaking as she tried to walk around the bed to where the chair is. When she finally sits down, that's where she broke down and cried. 

All that yearning, sadness, doubt came out as tears. She hics from how hard she is crying, making the couple by the door uncertain if they should go out to give her privacy, or Aerith can just walk to her side and try to comfort her.

"Hun, I guess we should let her be." He whispered to her, then gestured towards the couch. She agreed then when they've sat themselves, Zack wraps an arm around Aerith and pull her close. She leans into his shoulder and tries to relax. Zack feels her uneasiness, so her rubs her arm. "Hun, she'll sober up later, we just have to wait." He says softly to which she agrees.

Tifa has never cried this _hard_. So _hard_ that her breathing is labored. So _hard_ that her chest hurt. So _hard_ that her whole being feels weak. But she knows she's not crying because she's _sad_ ; rather all she feels is _relief_. Relief that _Cloud_ is here. _HE_ is breathing - **alive** -. That's all that matters. But she _can't_ stop crying. She manages to lift her head slowly, to look at _him_ , with his blond hair neatly straightened on the pillow, his peaceful sleeping face, his toned arm -probably from SOLDIER work-, his hand that she just reached for, cupped in both of hers, which strange as it may, still feels like a dream even if it's warm to the touch. She raises that hand to her forehead.

"Thank... goodness... you're okay..." She whispers through the tears and holds on tighter. "Thank goodness..."

A few more minutes and she finally calms down; still sobbing, but the tears are not falling as hard as awhile ago. She rubs the back of Cloud's hand with her thumb and slowly, she smiles. She doesn't want to cry _that_ hard, but now that she's sober, she feels light. All the heaviness in her chest, all her worries about Cloud is gone. Looking at him now, and the fact that even Cloud is also _looking_ for her subconsciously, feels her heart with joy.

"So it's just the two of us, huh?" She says, albeit her eyes are starting to water again. She stops herself and sit straight. 

"Cloud? Can you hear me? I'm here." She threads her hand on his hair.

"Ti...fa..." Cloud mumbled and surprise showed.

"Cloud! I'm here, don't worry, everything is going to be fine." Her heart almost bursts as she spoke. _He reacted to her_. Zack is _right_. She _can_ save him from this. She wipes a stray tear away when she felt that someone is walking to her.

"He clearly knows it's you." She looked up and saw Zack, a gentle smile on his lips. "Are you ok now?" Aerith asked her with a clear concern. She nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just... Where have you two been?" She asks with face still flushed from crying, and now feeling embarrassed to top it off.

"We're just there." Zack points at the couch and sits on his bed with Aerith.

"So, just being here will help Cloud? Can I help him more?" She has an expectant tone as she asks Zack.

"That's only the thing I can think of Tifa. I don't know how long it will take." Aerith takes his hand in hers and squeezes. "I think Cloud will fight harder to _wake up_ and _live_ with you by his side now." Aerith adds with a smile.

Tifa looks back at Cloud. Whatever it takes. She will do it, just for him to wake up. She has made up her mind about it even before they arrived here. Cloud _needs_ her, and in no way will she fail him. Not now, not ever. She can't lose him too. She doesn't want that. And as though Cloud felt her emotions, he suddenly tightened -even for a bit- his hold on Tifa's hand. She looked at Zack and Aerith with pure surprise and joy.

"Cloud just-!" 

"See?" Zack exclaimed with a smile that reaches from ear-to-ear.

"Definitely worth the find!" Aerith blurted out in excitement.

Zack's phone suddenly rings and he excuses himself. It's Kunsel.

"Zack speaking."

 _"Any luck on that Tifa girl? It's getting dark out."_ Kunsel answered from the other side.

"Yeah, we just found her. She's now with us." Zack happily replied.

 _"Funny that the Tifa girl gets to come there first before me."_ Kunsel is teasing. He just wants to make Zack uncomfortable.

"Alright alright. I will show you the way tomorrow. And oh, is Cissnei with you?"

_"No, why?"_

"Forget what I asked Kunsel, I'll just message her. Thanks for the help, really. Get home safe man." Kunsel said his goodbye too and hung up.

"Zack, I'll come here tomorrow ok?" Tifa asked, to which Zack laughed at.

"Tifa, come whenever you like. You can also stay as long as you like." He stretches. "The longer Cloud feels you with him, the better." He added with a confident air.

Tifa suddenly felt the urge to look at a clock, reading it made her realize she needs to go back to the bar. She leans in and presses her forehead on Cloud's. Her body tells her that she should stay, but she pushes that _want_ back. _For now_. Freeing Cloud's hand from hers hurts her. She keeps on thinking _tomorrow_ , _tomorrow I get more time with him_. With a bit more effort, she lets go and stands up. Aerith holds her hands after, giving her that comforting smile. The couple followed her out the room, but suddenly Zack blocked Tifa's path when they're at the main door.

"Dinner first. Then I'll let you go. Ya know, one shouldn't work with an empty stomach." As Zack said so, Tifa smells the aroma of a home-cooked dinner, and her stomach grumbles. She felt her face get hot from embarrassment.

"I guess that's a yes then!" Aerith happily muses as she circles an arm around Tifa's arm and leads her to the dinner table. The dinner was filled with talk, a welcoming atmosphere and trust worthy people. She's thankful that Cloud is around this kinds of people, and somehow, it made her more excited to come back tomorrow. After dinner, Zack thought of sending Aerith home too, so the trio traveled together again, leaving Tifa at the bar's steps, before going to Elmyra's house.

Zack and Aerith was welcomed with an Elmyra saying "I thought you wouldn't sleep here anymore Missy." Zack felt her smile after though, when she turned her back. Maybe it's just his imagination.

 _"Boy oh boy."_ Was all that Zack thought once he left.

* * *

Nine days and a half. That's how many times Tifa has come and gone. After the initial visit, Tifa goes to the Sector 3 upper plate at 7 in the morning. And that continued until this day. If that's not showing how much she wants Cloud to wake up, I don't know what is. She always sees Zack, Kyle, And Lylia having their breakfast when she looks for them whenever she arrives. She also met Kunsel the next day after the initial visit. She tries not be apprehensive, but Kunsel is also keen enough to notice it. So he just said "Don't try so hard. I know the reason why you're putting up those walls around." She apologized after, and Kunsel accepted it with a laugh. She learned after that Kunsel is a good friend of Zack, an acquaintance of Aerith and Kunsel knows Cloud, but haven't interacted with him.

Some days Zack leaves when Tifa is around, helping Aerith with their "business," which she learns after is a "flower selling business." In her years in Midgar, she haven't seen a lot of flowers, so hearing that there _are_ flowers here surprised her. She felt Aerith not being her usual self when they talked about it, so she didn't push it. During those times that she's alone in the room with Cloud, she talks to him. About what happens in the bar, the Avalanche group she joined, the works she does around the Sector, all those trivial things. She plans on talking about the more important stuff when he is awake and _interacting_. She looks around the room sometimes, and _that_ sword hanging on the wall -Buster Sword- always catches her eyes. The sword is really beautiful. The hilt has a gold plating with an embossed insignia. The gold is also seen on the middle of the sword, around the two holes that until now, she doesn't know what is for.

She suddenly remembers the day Zack came to Nibelheim. He fought using the same sword, but used the blunt end of it instead of the edge. She found it really strange, but looking at how clean and polished it is, it seems like Zack deems this sword an important thing.

Some days, Zack stays in the house. And those days are just awkwardness between them. Zack strikes some conversation because he also feels Tifa being uncomfortable, and Tifa, slowly gets in the flow of the conversation. One day, when Aerith is also in the room, Tifa suddenly asked what's been bothering her; the Buster Sword.

"Zack, that sword." She points to it. "I remembered you using the blunt side years back, is there any reason?"

Zack took the sword off the wall and slides his hand over it. "That... Will be for an other time." He answered, much to the dismay of the two girls.

"Zack, you know I can tell Tifa right?" Aerith teased Zack, plus a mischievous smile.

"I want Cloud to be in that conversation, he also knows the story." Zack looked at Cloud with eyes that mirrored sadness. "He was there, when it happened..."

The room went silent immediately. It seems like the sword also holds a sad memory for Zack. Tifa wants to apologize, but Zack doesn't allow her, saying it's ok.

"Zack also has his share of grief." Aerith suddenly said when Zack exited the room to buy something. Tifa was surprised, but didn't say a word.

"Zack blames himself you know." She balls her hands and gives Tifa a look of hurt. "What happened in Nibelheim, he insists that if he's done _more_ , he may have saved _you_ , Cloud and maybe even your father." She added but made a chuckle that sounds SO fake seconds later.

"Sounds stupid right? I know you're thinking that, but I think Zack can also understand some of your grief." She gave Tifa a small smile. "Zack also lost a brother-slash-father figure." The smile disappeared and again, Aerith's feature saddens.

Of course Aerith knows Zack's inner feelings. Under all that smile and cheery attitude, he's also still scarred. He tries to mask the pain, but it still shows. And she said **"I Hate you all..."** to someone who just wants to help her. To someone who stood up to Sephiroth, alone. 

_"Nice work Lockhart, really nice work."_

###### Present day: Midday

Zack, Aerith and Tifa, along with the sleeping Cloud are in the room. The couple is at the couch, Zack helping Aerith arrange the flowers she brought in the vase they bought days back. Tifa, is still staying beside Cloud. In her mind is all _Cloud_ , _when_ will he wake up? She's ready to do it _all_ for him, but now she's feeling _hopeless_ which is a _very bad thing_ for her. The past days -if she's lucky- is Cloud mumbling her name; his face suddenly showing pain but seconds later, it calms down; his fingers twitching and his grip on her hand to tighten a bit. She wants something _more_ to happen.

But something other than the _more_ that she wants happens. Knocks on the door. Strange, she thought. The one that spoke isn't Kyle or Lylia, it's another man. She looked at Zack and Aerith who is also looking at the door with questioning faces.

"I'll get it." So Zack stood up and walked to the door and opens it. "Tseng?" was what he said after then he opened the door for 5 people in black suits entered the room. Tifa tried to relax. If they know this place, then Zack must trust them. And he knows one of the five's name. She just looked at Zack who just scratched his head and smiled apologetically with the sudden visit.

"What's up princess? Having a great time since your 'prince' is back in town?" The guy with a red hair brashly said to Aerith. Tifa thought it was rude, but stayed silent. She caught one of the guys; the bald one, looking at her. When he knew he was busted, he just bowed his head slightly as a greeting.

"Reno, I told you not to call me _princess_!" Aerith replied with annoyance and irritation as she looked up at Reno. She puts her hands on her waist as she stands up. "And _yes_ , I'm having a really _great time_ now that Zack is back, thank you for asking."

The red haired - _Reno_ \- just lets out a snickering laugh at that. Then a man with Wutaian face walked towards the vase that has just been finished and leaned in to touch a flower. "Seem like you two are more inseparable now." A smile in his lips as he looks up at Aerith.

"I guess you could say so. But I think we spend just the right amount of time a normal couple does, right hun?" Aerith looked at Zack's direction with a smile. The others also looked at his direction, but with a _way_ different reaction. Most of them have a quirked eyebrow, others have an openly hanging mouth in addition to the brow, the man with Wutaian face is just smiling.

"Hun huh? Well, that escalated quickly." The girl with orange-brown hair said with a chuckle.

" **Cringe** is all I can say." Reno said, miming a puking act.

Zack would feel embarrassed, Tifa thought, but when she looked at him, he's wearing is wide, beaming smile. "It's cringe to you Reno, but not for us, so try to suck it up, buddy." He walked towards Aerith and puts an arm around her shoulder. "I think it's normal, Cissnei. The "name calling" just got delayed." He stated as a matter-of-fact, kissing Aerith on the head for effect, then smiling his dopey smile.

"I knew you two would be like this together." The orange-brown haired girl - _Cissnei_ \- said with a chuckle and a shake of her head.

"Ok, back to business. Tseng, why the sudden visit?" Zack asked all of them with a sudden seriousness, looking at each and everyone.

"We want to check on how Cloud is faring, since you have found Tifa Lockhart." The man with Wutaian face - _Tseng_ \- answered. He turned to face Tifa. "Hmm, your eyes really have a beautiful color." He looked at Zack. "Cosmo canyon colored eyes. Good that you remembered as much." He said with an agreeing tone.

"Zack what does _all_ of these mean?" She hurriedly asked, and is irritated. "How do you know Cloud, Aerith and Zack?" She asked again, tensed all over. Ok, she's being overprotective. She said she will try to trust these people since Zack and Aerith knows them, but something about their overall demeanor isn't sitting right with her.

"We-" The blonde woman tried to speak but Zack puts a hand on her shoulder. "Elena, let me do the talking." The blonde - _Elena_ \- obliged. "Now everyone just sit and try to relax. I don't think the tension will make Cloud ok." Tifa sat down, the bald man, and Reno leaned to a wall, Tseng sat down on the couch with Elena and Cissnei and Aerith sat on Zack's bed. Zack stayed standing up.

"Ok, I'm going to put it as simple as I could." Zack opened then breathes in. "So these group of people are The Turks. They are a part of Shinra, under Public Security Division. They do things ranging from recon, spying to assassinations. When I was trying for SOLDIER, I met one."

He walks close to Tifa, who is looking at them with clear discomfort in her face. "Tifa, these people saved us. Even gave us this house, even providing doctors for Cloud. Yes, they are a part of Shinra, but the fact that we are here, they did this out of their own will." He said.

Zack stayed silent for a minute to help Tifa understand it. "The two right there, is Reno and Rude." He point to each as he says their name. Reno just raised a hand as his gesture and Rude nodded silently. Tifa just nodded.

He walks aside to give a clear view of the other three. "Tseng is the leader, the two women Cissnei and Elena." Tseng nods, Cisnnei says "Hi" and Elena waves. Then Tseng stands and walks towards Zack and bows lightly. "I know it's not my place, but, I offer my condolences for what happened to NIbelheim." He said with a soft, apologetic tone. Genuine at that, which surprised even Aerith.

Tifa now knows where the _discomfort_ is coming from. These people are from _Shinra_. But as Zack had said, she owes a part of Cloud's life to _them_. She needs to thank them, that's the most sensible thing to do, right? But why is it _difficult_ to say? Why _now_ , of all times, must there be a lump in her throat that hinders her to say a simple _Thank you_?

"Miss Lockhart, you don't have to thank us." Tifa suddenly looked up and saw Cissnei standing beside Zack with a small smile. "I know much of what happened to you, and I can understand. But we can assure you, this is out of our own will. Shinra wants us to hunt this two, but _instead_ , we rescued them. There's no ulterior motive in that, I assure you." Cissnei said in a soft, professional manner.

Tifa is still uncertain. The fact that they are Shinra doesn't really sit right with her. But again, like Aerith on Zack, she also has to sit with the fact Cloud is here thanks to them - _too_ -. She looked around, all eyes on her, but she focused on Aerith, with her hopeful smile. She relaxed, which is surprising, but she also thought why not? She puts some of her trust on them. _Some_ , not wholly.

"So much unwanted tension." _Pfft_. Reno suddenly blurted out.

"Unwanted, but also reasonable." Rude corrected him. "I'm sorry for his attitude Miss Lockhart." Rude bowed as he apologized.

"No no! It's fine, really." Tifa said, now feeling embarrassed.

"Well, I guess that fixes things, yeah?" Zack said after a long sigh of relief. And as he did, the others also, and the tension in the room cleared.

As Tifa now looks on all the people interacting, she can't help but think how _Aerith_ , -of all people- knows these people. Zack and _Cloud_ worked for Shinra, so it makes sense that they know these people. But Aerith? She's just a normal flower girl, with an ex-SOLDIER for a boyfriend. Did meeting Zack also got her tangled up with people that Zack knows? Another thing she has to ask one day, if time permits it, maybe.

Cissnei, who is talking to Aerith suddenly asked Tifa "Has Zack already told you the story?" to which Tifa just shakes her head. "Zack said he will only tell me their side of the story when Cloud wakes up, and when Cloud's mental health is really ok." She added. "Good call from Zack." Cissnei nods approvingly.

"I think something is happening to Cloud..." Rude said, which made Tifa turn around SO fast, which looked inhuman and Zack, moving towards the bed. Cloud is grimacing, what is the cause they don't know. He didn't mumble his name this time, he _says_ it straight, and Zack responds by holding the blond's hand -tight-.

"I'm here Cloud, I'm here, c'mon buddy, you're almost there. Someone is waiting for you." A tightness in Zack's voice that Tifa hears, and again, she in it, she sees a glimpse of what Zack and Cloud has gone through. "Talk to him Tifa, he needs you." Zack pleaded.

As she held fast onto Cloud's hand, that now immediately tightened its grip, she also places her forehead on his, and tears fell. "Please Cloud, open your eyes. Please..." She is feeling that similar feeling from days back, when she first heard Cloud _mumbled_ her name.

"Tifa..." Not just a mumble now, but a straight word. He relaxes a bit, but his eyes shuts tighter afterwards. She cups a cheek with her hand. She wants him to wake up. _NOW_. She can't stand seeing him like this. He doesn't deserve this. Whoever _did_ this to him, will pay. She definitely will make it happen. She focuses on the _now_ first. She silently pleads.

"Come back to me, please... Cloud... please..." Tifa holds his hand tighter, Cloud doing the same. "You promised, Cloud..." She hics. And her heart spoke for her. "Cloud... You're the only one I have left. Don't leave me too... Open your eyes... Please..." She kept all these words with her through the years. She misses him. She didn't try to stop herself from saying those words, because if she didn't say it, she feels like it will kill her. Ever since he left to join Shinra. She saw him again during the _Incident_ years ago, and again, he disappears. And now he's here, but instead of the Cloud that she can talk to, she gets a Cloud that is Mako-poisoned, by the people he worked for nonetheless.

_All I want; is for Cloud to wake up. Please... Don't keep him from me... I beg you..._

"Tifa is crying you know... Cloud, you just have to open your eyes buddy. C'mon buddy, for her." Zack shakily and difficulty said, trying so hard not break down by holding onto Aerith who is hugging him from behind. He's shaking all over as he fights his emotions from getting the best of him. He's seeing a miracle happen _NOW_. He believes today, Cloud will finally wake up. Not tomorrow. Not the day after tomorrow. Not next week. He didn't return here just for Cloud to sleep his life away. He didn't return here _just_ to be with Aerith. He returned here, because he wants to be back with Aerith _AND_ see Cloud live the rest of his life on his own terms. He deserves _that_. He knows Cloud wants that too.

_Is it too much too ask that I just want to see Cloud smiling genuinely again?_

Then Cloud relaxed. Relaxed but not the hands that are still holding onto Zack and Tifa's hands like a lifeline. He slowly opens his eyes and everyone in the room is holding their breath. The Turks know what happens to someone who is Mako-poisoned. Cloud staying intact is already a miracle. Seeing him wake up from a coma is another level of miracle. He slowly blinks and looks to his left -to Zack-, who is smiling from ear-to-ear while crying. Seeing his bestfriend, made Cloud start swelling up with emotion.

"Hey Cloud." Zack sniffs and wipes his tears away. "How are you feeling?" He sniffs again, but above all, he just feels like a champion.

"Zack..." He returns the smile. "I'm feeling a bit numb, but I'm alright, I guess. How long was I out?" He said.

"Questions later. Look to your right." Zack told him. And as he did, he lets go of his hand, pats Cloud's shoulder with a smile and stands up.

Cloud did so. What he saw is _her_. Not the kid version, no. Not even the teenager who is wearing a cow-girl attire. What she saw is a _beyond words_ young woman who is covering her mouth with her free hand. He followed where her other arm is going, and when he saw _his_ hand is holding _hers_ , he looked at her with a surprised face as hers.

"Tifa?" was all he could managed to say. He was still surprised because in the next second she is _hugging_ him. And that was when he realized he was crying, and that his hand is also encircling Tifa in a hug.

"You're back... Thank goodness... Cloud..." She muttered as her emotions are again, at an all time high. But now she's all relief and joy. She's crying because of extreme _joy_. Her whole being is filled with _relief_. He's _really_ back. And he's not going anywhere this time.

"I won't let you go this time." She told him.

"Me too." He said as he hugged Tifa tighter, feeling all her emotions, feeling her warmth. _Feeling all of her_. He feels _alright_. He feels _home_. Nothing matters right now, but this moment. He fought hard, he woke up, and ultimately, he got reunited with Tifa.

That night Tifa never went back to Seventh Heaven. Cloud was surprised by the amount of people in the room, and looked at Zack for explanation. He told Cloud that the people in black suits are collectively called Turks and they helped them during the escape. Cloud hearing the words **Shinra** irked him, but he handled them better than Tifa did minutes ago. He thanked them, despite hearing they are working for Shinra. And he finally got to get the name of the of the girl who is sitting on Zack's bed with a beaming smile on her face; Aerith.


End file.
